Cold, Calculating, Caring?
by TheLegendofBatman
Summary: After Emmeryn's death, Robin vowed to protect his friends, no matter the cost to himself. To do that, he trained unceasingly and isolated himself emotionally, striving to grow powerful enough to take on more enemies than any one of his friends, and cold enough to feel no pain if they died. But a mysterious songstress has seen that path walked once before, and is determined to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred, from this cycle of pain and vengeance! Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"_

That moment, replaying in his mind as they ran. Her speech, her fall, Gangrel's maniacal cackling. He had failed. Robin had failed her, Lissa, and Chrom. Because he didn't see Aversa begin the summoning ritual for the Risen, because he didn't plan ahead of time for this kind of contingency, she had died.

He glanced back, making sure Chrom was still following. To say Chrom was distraught was an understatement; he was devastated by his sister's sacrifice. _Lissa must be feeling the same way,_ Robin thought.

He balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth as he ran forward through the punishing downpour. _Curse Plegia. Curse Gangrel!_ he thought viciously. _I will show them no mercy._

"Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!" Basilio roared as they made their way along the escape route. Suddenly, he stopped. "Huh? Damn, Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy…" He turned to Robin, scowling. "They've cut us off. We need to fight through them!"

Robin didn't reply; his body felt a strange combination of nausea and exhilaration, and he was afraid if he opened his mouth he'd be sick. Chrom stepped forward.

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" their enemy general yelled to Chrom, stroking his beard.

"Surrender? Sorry, not familiar with the word," growled Basilio.

"…Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed," the general replied morosely.

"DON'T SPEAK HER NAME!" Chrom and Robin both roared at the general. Robin felt his entire body shaking with anger. Or was it something else…? The roar of blood rushed through his ears.

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But-"

Robin didn't care what came out of this general's mouth. He couldn't contain himself any longer. It was as if a spell had come over him, and his body was acting of its own volition. "Damn you all!" he yelled. With inhuman speed, he rushed forward and began to hack at the enemy line keeping them from escaping.

The enemy was shocked at his ferocity. They began to fight back, nicking Robin's coat and body, but seemingly never able to land a fatal blow. Robin appeared possessed; inhuman speed and strength allowed him to destroy whatever stood in his way, forging a path for his friends. The Shepherds looked on in horror. Purple mist seemed to be gathering around Robin the more people he slew.

Basilio quickly gathered his wits. "Chrom! Your fool of a tactician is creating the opportunity we need! Now is the time to escape, so MOVE!" he pulled Chrom along, who looked to be in some sort of dazed stupor.

The Shepherds ran after Basilio, who ran through the path Robin had impossibly cut for them. And soon, even the Plegian general met his demise, his armor providing the perfect current for Robin's impossibly strong Thunder spell.

"Khan Basilio!" a voice exclaimed. She was dressed in typical white Feroxi dancing garb, showing more skin than a normal person might. Her clothes and pink hair had been somewhat protected from the storm by the carriage however, and were only slightly damp.

"Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting. Is Azura..?"

"I am here, Khan Basilio," another voice echoed, emerging behind Olivia. She too was dressed in a white dancing garb, though much more modest than Olivia's. Her sky-blue hair reached all the way down to her feet, which did not seem ideal in this storm. "My carriage is waiting as well!"

"Chrom, meet Olivia and Azura. They'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if you hurry!" Olivia retorted.

"Everyone on board, NOW!" yelled Basilio, dragging Chrom into the first carriage. The rest of the Shepherds followed, splitting up among the two carts as brigands did their best to rush them. But the demon Robin had become prevented the Plegians from doing such a thing; he stood in front of the carriages, launching spells and slashing any who dared cross his path. Ragged breathing marked his every move.

"Who is that lone fighter?" questioned Azura to Gaius, who was about to climb aboard. "He's going to get himself killed!" Gaius turned and swore. He hadn't realized Robin wasn't following him. "Wait for us!" he yelled to Azura as he tossed his pack within the carriage. However, the closer he moved to Robin, the more he realized something truly menacing was occurring. The purple mist around Robin seemed to have gained a dragon-like shape, and swirled around his mutilated body. "Bubbles?" he asked cautiously.

And just like that, Robin collapsed on the ground, the purple mist dissipating. His body could not take the strain of his actions any longer. "Gods!" Gaius cursed, and moved to drape Robin across his shoulders. "Ungh, why are you so heavy?" he groaned to an unconscious Robin, and made his way towards the rest of the Shepherds. Miraculously, it seemed Robin had all but wiped out the force that opposed them on his own. Soon, they raced away into the storm.

Robin lay in the center of the carriage, the only place with room enough to extend his body. As soon as Gaius had brought him in, Maribelle began to assess his injuries, moving her healing staff across his body. "By the Gods… lacerations everywhere, torn muscles, ligaments, tendons, internal hemorrhaging… His body should have shut down ages ago! How did he wipe out an entire legion of Plegian soldiers?!"

"…Well, spit it out Twinkles, what can we do?" asked Gaius, attempting to keep a level head. The rest of the Shepherds in the carriage seemed to struggle with their own thoughts as well.

Maribelle simply shook her head. "Alone, I can only do so much… If I had Lissa and that new war monk with me, however… Maybe then he could stand a chance."

Hearing that, Gaius immediately climbed to the front of the carriage, where Azura and Flavia were attempting to steer through the storm. The wind tousled his hair and roared loudly around him. He looked to his right; the other carriage was nearly parallel to them as well.

Tapping on Flavia's shoulder, he yelled as loud as possible in order to be heard. "How long until we stop for camp!?" Flavia shook her head. "We need to make distance between us and any Plegians! It will take time!"

Gaius scowled. "We don't have time for that! Bubbles is _dying,_ and we need Princess and the war monk in here! Stop the carriage, I'll tell them to stop too!" Before Flavia could even ask how he would accomplish that, Gaius jumped.

As he sailed through the air, one thought made its way to the forefront of his mind. _I really need to ask Blue for more sweets as compensation…_

He hit the side of the carriage right next to Basilio, who jumped in alarm and raised his axe, before recognizing Gaius' flaming hair. Groaning, the burly man reached down and pulled him alongside. "What in the devil's name do you want, boy?!" he roared.

"Stop the carriage! We need the healers here healing Bubb- er, Robin- or he'll die!" He pointed backwards, where Azura's carriage was slowing down. "Just do it already!"

Basilio nodded. Even he realized the war with Plegia would be lost without their tactician. He ordered Olivia to stop. The two carriages pulled alongside each other. Wasting no time, Gaius scurried to the back.

Inside, the Shepherds were looking around confused, save two. Chrom and Lissa seemed lost in their own grief. Gaius could see Lissa weeping uncontrollably into Chrom, who was trying to be strong for his sister. Mourning would have to wait though.

Stepping inside, he announced, "I need that war monk right now!" A man with long, blond hair stood up. Gaius pointed to him, "Move to the other carriage, you'll know what to do there!" Nodding in confusion, the monk nevertheless pushed past everyone and made his way outside. Chrom looked up questioningly as Gaius closed in on him and his sister. "Princess!' he yelled, and grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him in shock. "Go to the other carriage, please! Bubbles' won't make it otherwise!"

"He's… dying?" Lissa stammered.

" _Yes!_ So please move Princess!"

Even in her grief stricken state, Lissa knew Robin's condition must be serious. She hurriedly withdrew from Chrom and moved outside as well. Gaius simply took a seat; the other carriage would be much too crowded now. They began to move. He turned to Chrom, who hadn't said a word yet. _That's not good,_ the thief thought to himself in dismay. _If Blue's out of it, what chance do we have to win this war?_

* * *

Inside the other carriage, Maribelle, Lissa, and Libra were cramped around Robin's body. The rest of the Shepherds had made as much space as possible for them, but even then it wasn't much.

"There's so much…" Lissa murmured in horror.

"I fear we three may not be able to do much at all. It may be in Naga's hands" said Libra.

"Nevertheless, we must try," said Maribelle determinedly.

Nodding, the three healers touched the head of their staves together, and held it above Robin. They began to unload whatever vulneraries they had on them. Lissa pointed to Lon'qu, the first person in her sight. "Make him drink these vulneraries, all three of them!" she exclaimed, and began to focus power on her staff. Lon'qu hesitated. Forcefully giving Robin those potions means he would need to be close to Lissa, who sat next to Robin's head… But Lon'qu would bear it. Swallowing his fear, the Chon'sin warrior grunted and began to slowly pour the medicine into Robin.

The three healers slowly began moving their staffs, still joined at the head, over Robin's body in unison. Starting from the top, they moved painfully slow, heading down towards his feet. His lacerations healed instantly, but his breathing remained shallow and slow as they moved. Lon'qu continued to forcefully push vulneraries down Robin's throat, though he had to stop every few seconds to coerce Robin's body to swallow. The bumpy carriage ride did not make things easier either.

The procedure continued, full of tension.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the front of the carriage, Flavia and Azura continued to scan the horizon, looking for any sign of the enemy. Thankfully, it seemed they were in the clear, at least for now… But they kept going, determined to put as much distance between them and Gangrel.

Flavia turned to Azura. "Girl, head to the back and see how that idiot tactician is doing. I'll hold course."

Nodding, Azura handed Flavia the reins. The Khan scooted over, her heavy gear making it difficult to move, but eventually she took Azura's spot. Azura stepped backwards inside the carriage.

The three healers were finishing up, their conjoined rods hovering over Robin's thighs. Lon'qu had finished already, the vulneraries empty. Yet, despite their best efforts, Robin's breathing had all but stopped. His face had a ghostly pale tint, and his jet black hair seemed to be getting lighter as the minutes progressed.

Azura opened her mouth to ask the Shepherds about Robin's condition, when all of a sudden her pendant began to glow with a rich blue light. The Shepherds glanced up in surprise.

Azura herself had a look of shock on her face, breaking through her normally stoic exterior. She held the pendant in her hand and gazed at it; it seemed to be pulsing very slowly, like a heartbeat.

 _Impossible…_ she thought. _We killed the Dragon, and he cannot even be in this realm!_

"… Oi, why is necklace shining?" asked Gregor suspiciously.

Azura didn't answer; her mind was running through all sorts of possibilities for why her pendant was acting up.

"It's a Dragonstone…" breathed Nowi. "But… I've never felt one with this kind of power before. It's radiating everywhere!"

Azura came to a conclusion. Whatever mysteries behind the cause of her pendant acting up would have to wait; right now, her pendant was pulling her hand slightly towards Robin. _He must be the cause!_ she thought suddenly. She began to make her way towards Robin, when Lon'qu stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"Back away, woman! I do not know what sort of Plegian sorcery this is, but you will not take our tactician's life!" Slowly, Lon'qu began to draw his dagger from its scabbard.

"Please, I must help your tactician! The pendant tells me he is in danger!" Azura pleaded. "He won't survive otherwise!"

Lon'qu scowled, and made no move. The rest of the Shepherds inside seemed similarly split, unsure of whether to trust this person. Suddenly, the carriage lurched, knocking Lon'qu slightly off balance, and Azura took her chance and pushed through him to Robin. She clasped the pendant in her hands and immediately began to sing.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…"_

Lon'qu reached out to pull Azura back, but her body was surrounded by a small, whirling barrier of… water? It was impossible to break through, and actually repelled any moves he made, knocking his hands back every time.

The three healers had retreated from Azura when that barrier materialized around her, and all the Shepherds were on high alert. Anyone that had enough room to draw a weapon had done so, and stood guard, waiting for an opportunity.

Azura pushed everything out of her mind and simply focused on singing. Something definitely seemed to be happening; Robin had begun to convulse and contort his body, as if something was crawling underneath his clothes. All of a sudden, he arched his back and emitted a silent scream, his mouth gaping wide. Purple mist began spewing out and towards Azura.

Her hands moved of their own volition and opened. The pendant hovered in front of her and the mist gathered around it, a dark stormy cloud blocking out the light. No more mist was coming from Robin, though his back was still arched and his mouth was still open. A tense, heavy silence filled the air inside the carriage, punctuated only by the storm outside. Suddenly, the light of the pendant broke through the oppressive cloud, and seemed to absorb the mist into the pendant itself. Robin flinched and contorted again into a fetal position, his complexion returning to its original color and his hair returning to its jet black color as well, except for a horizontal stripe on his left side. The pendant, now finished, fell into Azura's outstretched hands.

" _The path is… yours to climb…"_ Azura finished. The barrier around her dissipated. For a moment, everyone stared in stunned silence. Maribelle was the first to react, rushing to Robin's side and checking his condition.

"I… I don't believe it, but he seems to be alive! His bones are still broken, among other things, but he'll make it!"

The Shepherds all let out audible sighs of relief. Azura, however, simply lay on the floor of the carriage, exhausted. That song and its power had always taxed her beyond belief, and it was no different this time. She was conscious of someone turning her over, and she could see a few fuzzy faces, but in the end, she too blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, let's get the big questions out of the way: why the heck is Azura here, and why did I pair her with Robin?**

 **Well, firstly, it's because I like Awakening's story better than Fates', and I can write a better story if I like the source material. Secondly, I really like Robin's whole story in Awakening WAY more than Corrin, and I always wanted to see Robin as this calculating tactician who, although he cares for his friends, know they may die, and so isolated himself emotionally to maintain a state of peace around him. Also my Robin was really OP in Lunatic Mode because I farmed XP from the DLC maps and it then became easy to wipe everything out, so I'm seeing if I can shove in some epic moments because of his strength (although I wont make him TOO powerful, there still needs to be a plot). Lastly, I like Azura, and so I took her out of her world and into this one and paired her with Robin. I mean, c'mon, if we have baby microwaves in Fates then I can take whoever I want from these games whenever I want for no reason!**

 **But I'll probably give a more valid reason in the story later on...**

 **Also, Morgan and Shigure will be in the story, eventually.**

 **And yeah, that's pretty much it for now. Please review, I really like feedback, positive or constructive.**

 **Oh, before I forget, I am also writing a Zelda story simultaneously, so my updating will not be regular at all. However, I am determined to finish BOTH stories (eventually)**

 **Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Robin was aware of was the intense pain emanating from… well, everywhere. With great difficulty he opened his eyes and groaned, immediately covering them; the light was too intense. He didn't know how much time had passed. _Gods, whatever took control of me that night did a number on my body,_ he grimaced. He could remember nearly every detail of that night, until Gaius came to retrieve him. The intense urge to kill was startlingly strong and uncontrollable, almost as if a malevolent force was guiding him. _I hope everyone made it out fine,_ he thought to himself suddenly. _Gods, what if I killed someone?_ Immediately he shook his head, before grimacing in pain. No, he'd definitely remember that.

His eyes seemed to be adjusting, so he slowly lowered his hands, staring intensely at them. The blood of so many people, so many Plegians, stained them. _Good_ , he thought viciously. And suddenly the events of that fateful battle rushed back to him: his failure to protect Emmeryn, his inadequacies, his grief. _Never again,_ he swore to himself. _I promise to protect everyone._

He glanced around his room. Well, room would be very generous; it was clearly a medical tent, but it seemed he was the only occupant. _Where are the Shephards?_ he thought to himself curiously. He couldn't hear anyone outside, which would be different if they were present, and no one was in the tent watching him.

He swung his legs over the side of his cot, his entire bod screaming in protest. Gritting his teeth, he attempted to stand, but his body could not support his weight. He was forced to hold onto the side of the bed. _This is ridiculous. Where is everyone?!_

He glanced around the tent, looking for something to support himself, like a cane, or a stick, or even a…

 _Spear!_ Robin thought, spying one leaning against the entrance of the tent. The only catch would be getting there… _One step at a time,_ Robin closed his eyes, preparing himself.

By some miracle, he stumbled his way to the spear. It didn't seem to be Ylissean, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that it could support his weight, and he could walk with it.

Slowly but steadily, he made his way outside, pain pulsing through his body. Tents were set up all around, but all seemed empty. Not a sound came from the camp, though if Robin strained his ears, he could hear… shouting? Screams?

Robin turned, and his eyes widened. No more than a few miles away, he saw Gangrel's castle, and the immense battle unfolding ahead of him. Rows and rows of Ylissean and Feroxi siege machines threw a hailstorm of fire and stone against the fortress. Legions of soldiers stormed the walls, with the Plegian's returning fire.

 _That's why the Shepherds aren't here. They're fighting!_ Robin gritted his teeth. He couldn't bear the thought of his friends fighting, even dying out there without him. _Virion must be leading the forces, he's the next best tactician,_ he groaned. The man had no qualms sacrificing pieces to achieve victory in their chess games. He hoped it would be different in the field.

The pain Robin constantly felt had doubled, and his chest seemed to be compressing with every breath. With hesitant steps, Robin made his way to a tree not too far from his tent. He collapsed, placing his back against the tree and watched the battle continue.

He curled his hands into fists. He wanted nothing more than to go out and help the Shepherds, but his body refused. All he could do was sit and watch, helpless to save his friends. He placed the spear he used flat against the ground and waited for their victorious return, or their retreat.

However, the Plegian army wasn't as numerous as Robin would have suspected. _Could the Shepherds have wiped out most of them already…? No, no… Something caused them to desert or flee._ He sat and thought for a while. _Could it be… Emmeryn? Her sacrifice?!_

Robin glanced at the sun. Judging by its position, he theorized it to be a little after noon. _The fortress faces an eastern direction. If the battle rages for too long, the sun my prove blinding to the Ylisseans, who must face the we-._ Robin stopped suddenly, and covered his face with his hand. _Heh... Even when I can't do anything I have to strategize…_ He began to laugh, releasing remorse, disgust, pain, and every other emotion and sensation he was feeling. _Everyone… please come back safely!_

Suddenly, Robin heard a small gasp from behind him. _Crap! Enemies?!_ He turned as fast as he could and tried grabbing the spear next to him, but his body gave out and he fell face first against the hard soil, breathing heavily. His hand rested on the spear.

"Why are you here?!" an angry, feminine voice scolded. Robin felt the spear being lifted from underneath his hand, before someone grabbed his arm and tried to help him up. "You're supposed to be recovering."

Robin groaned and glanced up at his caretaker. Long blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and reached the ground. Her white dress was stained with grime and dirt, which heavily contrasted against the bright blue of her pendant. "You're not… a Shephard," Robin grimaced, allowing her to help him up. "Who…?"

"My name is Azura," she said, slinging Robin's arm around her neck and helping him back to the tent. "I am a songstress for Khan Basilio."

"Why's a songstress looking after an injured soldier?" Robin asked. "Is Lissa around? Some other healer?"

Azura shook her head, hesitating slightly. "They're off fighting the battle. As for me… It's a long story. Sit first."

She helped Robin onto his cot. As he sat back and tried to get comfortable, she went back outside, spear in hand, before coming back in with a full flask of water. "I went to the river to replenish supplies, and when I returned I heard someone laughing outside." She placed some leaves in the flask and shook it up a bit before handing it to Robin. "Drink. They instructed me to give this to you as soon as you woke."

Robin gagged as he smelt the potion. "Sorry, what was your name again?" he inquired, trying to find strength to down the drink.

"Azura."

"You're Feroxi?"

"…Yes."

Her face didn't change at all when she answered Robin's inquiries. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not. _Then again, why would she lie about these things? I'm just being paranoid again…_

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Robin hurriedly trying to come up with a strategy in case Azura was an enemy.

"… You seem anxious, tactician."

"Robin. And I'm wondering if you're truly a friend or not."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "I'm taking care of you."

Robin pointed to the potion. "This could be poison for all I know."

Azura sat wordlessly for a few moments. "If I was an enemy, wouldn't it just be easier for me to kill you right now with my lance?" she asked Robin.

Robin scowled. "We could go back and forth for a long time, but I suppose I have no choice but to trust you, at least until the Shepherds return." He glanced down at the drink. _Maybe I deserve death for what happened…_

"Perhaps I could tell you what happened to you, if you are curious."

Robin was shaken out of his reverie. _Stupid! How could I protect everyone if I'm dead?!_ He nodded. "Allow me to finish first."

After finishing the pungent concoction, Azura began to tell Robin what happened. "You cut through the Plegian forc-"

"I know that part," Robin interrupted. "Tell me everything that happened after I blacked out."

Azura lapsed into silence as she thought. "Well, I was driving the carriage for the most part, so I do not know everything, but I know you were gravely injured when that orange haired- er, Gaius, that is, brought you inside. So much so that he jumped onto the other carriage at breakneck speed just to get more healers."

Robin sat in silence, showing no emotion on his face. _So, once again my friends are put in danger because of me._

Azura glanced at Robin. "He's fine, by the way. He's fighting as we speak."

"… I'm glad he's alive. What next?"

"After the healers were transferred, we continued onwards. Flavia told me some time later to go inside and check on you, because we had no news, and…" At this, Azura grasped her pendant quite tightly.

"Well, you were quite pale… Your hair was white in fact… and… well, my pendant began to glow."

Robin held up a finger. "Wait, is my hair white right now?"

Azura shook her head. "No, it's all black, except for a streak of white on your left side." She pointed with her hand to his side. Robin rubbed his hand through his hair, even though he knew he'd never feel anything. "And you said your pendant… began to glow?"

Azura nodded hesitantly. "I suppose I'll tell you what I told your commander, Chrom. This pendant," she held out the blue object, which was pulsing slightly, "is an ancient Dragonstone. It was used to seal away a powerful foe long ago, or so the story goes.

"I cannot explain why the light shone from this pendant, only that it did. It pulled me towards you, and I knew some power was affecting you. So, I sealed it away," she finished bluntly.

Robin sat in silence for a few seconds. "Sealed what away, exactly?"

Azura shook her head. "I do not know. In the process, you opened your mouth in a gruesome silent scream and emitted some purple mist. My pendant seemed to suck that mist in, so I assume I sealed it away, though I could not say for sure."

"And I assume that the effort left you weak, and so you're staying here with me instead of fighting because you are recovering as well?" Robin theorized.

Azura balled her hands into fists. "… Correct…" she whispered.

"…Why do you care so much? This isn't your war," Robin asked, curious.

For a few minutes, there was complete silence, so much so that Robin assumed she would never answer. But she did. "…I cannot bear to see anyone under the reign of a Mad King," she whispered, her voice tinged with some hidden emotion.

"I see…"

Suddenly, a massive cheer arose from the battlefield. They both glanced towards the entrance of the tent. "Someone's victorious… let's hope it's Ylisse," Robin said grimly.

He made to stand up, but doubled over in pain again. Azura moved to his side. "Don't move, you still haven't recovered fully. Let me-"

"Listen, songstress, I'm going to see the battle with my own eyes whether it kills me or not," Robin snarled, his frustration manifesting itself against Azura.

Wordlessly, Azura stepped back and allowed Robin to struggle by himself. "Why don't you just hand me your spear?!" Robin growled, gesturing with a hand.

"This spear is precious to me. Not just anyone can use it, especially not for walking," Azura said coolly. "Besides, you aren't fully healed, and I'm not going to help you injure yourself again."

Robin ground his teeth. "Fine," he growled. Painfully, he shuffled forward, each step driving spikes into his body. But he persisted, moving in the direction of his first spot, eventually finding himself leaning against the tree. Squinting against the sun, which had moved past its zenith, he struggled to see any sign of the victorious army.

 _Is that…_ he squinted at Gangrel's castle. _Is that Ylisse's banner?!_

Flying high above the battleground, where the Plegian colors once waved, the flag of Ylisse hung, undulating against the wind and signaling the victor.

Robin let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _Even in my failure, we prove successful…_ He slowly sunk down to the ground, closing his eyes. _Damn, I'm tired. Must be the concoction…_ He felt himself drifting off into sleep.

Suddenly, he felt arms pulling him up. "Alright, you saw the victor. Now let's head back inside so you can recover," said Azura.

Robin's legs shook underneath him, and he leaned heavily against Azura, but the journey back was much easier. "Thanks…" Robin mumbled, his neck hanging. "And sorry."

He lay on the bed as Azura moved around setting up more cots. "… I heard about what happened in Plegia, with Emmeryn," she said. "You are not to blame for that, so there's no need to be angry."

Robin laughed. "I doubt they'll see it that way," he mumbled as he drifted off. "She was their sister… and their leader. But next time…" his voice was barely a whisper, "I'll protect everyone."

* * *

Robin awoke to the sounds of chaos around him. People were moving other people inside the medical tent, and healers were trying their best to heal wounds and stave off death.

"Olivia? Olivia!" Robin heard Azura cry out.

"Here, put her here!" a hoarse voice called out.

"More coming-"

"One of the injured is a healer, we ne-"

"The child is injured too?! How…?"

The sea of other voices forced Robin's eyes to open. He sat up, the pain marginally reduced, and glanced around groggily before his eyes widened.

On his right, Olivia lay on another cot, her breathing fast and shallow and covered in blood, being treated by Azura. Turning left, he spied Ricken passed out, his arm in a makeshift sling and his left leg covered in blood. In front, Robin could see Lissa and the war monk they picked up in Plegia working furiously to place another patient on a cot.

 _Vaike too?!_ Robin thought with alarm.

Suddenly Robin heard even more commotion outside. _Another patient? Damn, I'm in the last cot…_

Robin groaned and forced himself off, hunching over slightly. He shuffled towards the tent entrance and pulled the flap back.

With nary a glance at him, Gaius rushed in and placed a still figure onto Robin's vacant cot. "Last one!" he yelled urgently. "She's serious!"

Quickly the war monk rushed over to Gaius' side and inspected the unknown figure. He inhaled sharply. "Gaius, I will need your help for this," he said coolly, placing some of his supplies down and rushing away. "Right, Libra!" Gaius followed, allowing Robin to see who they were treating. He gasped.

Maribelle lay on his cot, two arrow shafts protruding from her side. She wasn't moving. "Naga," Robin breathed.

Gaius and the war monk (Libra, he recalled) returned and began to get to work. Gaius held Maribelle down as Libra prepared to pull out the arrows.

"-obin? Robin!" Robin turned and saw Lissa yelling to him, waving him over. He ran over to her side. "You need to be recovering!"

Robin pointed behind him to his cot. "Occupied," he said dryly. "Since I'm up, let me help."

Lissa scowled. "…Fine. Naga knows we need the help."

And so Robin went around with Lissa, helping her set bones, slow wounds, and fetch supplies. In between, Lissa told the whole story of the attack, how Virion was made tactician because Robin was out of commission, how the battle was going fine against Plegia until Virion let Vaike push up too far and Maribelle fell after being sent after him. Olivia was injured because she was constantly in the front lines because she could raise the morale of the Shepherds fighting there, and Ricken had his arm snapped by a Plegian mercenary who got in too close.

"If there's another good thing to come of this," Lissa said, grimly closing the wounds on her friend Maribelle, "it's that Chrom is engaged."

Silence. Robin didn't feel like talking after everything he had heard.

"Had to give him a hard punch before he came to his senses, but he did," she smiled for the first time in hours.

"…I need some air now, Lissa," he said, stepping back. All the patients in the tent were stable now, and he trusted Azura, Libra, and Lissa to look after them.

Lissa turned. "Is everything alright?"

Nodding his head, Robin turned and stepped outside.

He walked and walked until he reached the end of the camp, and still walked on until he could hardly hear the sounds the encampment made. He sighed heavily and fell upon the ground.

 _Damn, there's that pain again,_ he thought, clutching his chest. His heart felt like it was being constricted, and his breath was short. It was the same feeling he had after Emmeryn's death, amplified tenfold. _Grief... such a powerful and terrible emotion…_ His friends almost died because he hadn't been there. _Virion did his best, it wasn't his fault. If I had just been stronger, I could have prevented this!_ He scolded himself, his weakness and inability.

Yet again, his chest was constricting with his heart. Tears were forming on the edges of his eyes, and his breaths began to come in short bursts. _This is torture!_ he contorted. _Gods, just end it!_

Two thoughts drove him. _I will grow stronger. I will protect everyone. I will grow stronger. I will protect everyone… I will never feel this emotion again!_

* * *

The journey back to Ylisse was slow and uneventful. Ricken and Vaike recovered quite quickly, but Olivia and Maribelle were too weak to march, and were stuck in a carriage throughout the journey. Virion had come to Robin early in the morning and explained the whole situation, how he'd let the healers stay closer to the front lines than necessary, how Olivia had let the troops move twice as far as normal, and how his aggressive strategy backfired.

"It's fine. You did the best you could. It was my fault I was too injured to fight," Robin replied, packing his things.

"I wonder how you do it, carrying our lives on your back," Virion wondered aloud. "It is too large a burden."

No reply.

In fact, the rest of the Shepherds had noticed Robin's increasingly silent behavior, almost as if he was giving them the cold shoulder. Of course, they could still converse with him, but he'd never let conversations go on. His silence eventually lead Chrom to confront him.

"Everyone's noticed how quiet you are lately. So tell me: what in Naga's name is bothering you?" Chrom frowned.

Glancing up, Robin raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong."

A few seconds of silence, before Chrom spoke again. "There. That. That silence. You never spoke this shortly before Plegia."

"Well, maybe before Plegia I was… Ah, nevermind."

"That. You always finished any idea you started. Now you just kinda… peter out."

More silence. Chrom sighed. "Listen Robin, I won't force you to say anything you don't want. But if you need me, I'm here for you."

"I appreciate that. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime."

Chrom hesitated before exiting Robin's tent. "Emmeryn wasn't your fault, you know."

"You know damn well it was," Robin answered back calmly, with disdain. "And I know that, deep within your heart, you won't truly forgive me for that… yet."

"I don't hold it again-"

"That's just the proper thing to say to a friend," Robin interrupted. "But grief doesn't go away like that. Tell me, if Sumia hadn't told you to talk to me, would we ever have this conversation?"

Chrom gritted his teeth and balled his fists. "It's true that Sumia prodded me here, but-"

"And I doubt that Lissa would come here and tell me this message without a little push either," Robin continued, "because deep down, a little part of both of you still blames me for your sister's loss.

"It'll rear its ugly head again when I give a command, that second guess in your head wondering 'Will this really work?' as you advance. Perhaps if someone close to you was in trouble again, you'd think twice about letting me take command.

"But I promise one thing, Chrom," at this, Robin's eyes blazed with subdued fury. "It'll never happen again. No one will die because of my plans."

Chrom raised a hand to placate Robin. "Even you can't change a whole battlefield to make it safer for us. Injuries and death are a part of war… We'll have to accept that."

Robin scoffed, and moved Chrom's hand away. "Come talk to me again when you've accepted Emmeryn's death."

Immediately Robin knew he'd crossed a line. Chrom's face turned red with fury, and his hand twitched next to Falchion. Yet somehow, perhaps out of consideration for his friend's mental state, he contained his rage. Chrom took a deep breath. "You can't change the reality of war… I'll eventually accept Emmeryn's sacrifice."

Robin stared defiantly at Chrom. "I'll make my own reality."

Chrom turned and exited the tent, angry and frustrated that his friend hadn't opened up to him. Angry that he seemed to create even more problems than before.

"Well? Any luck?" a voice called out to him.

Sumia entwined her hand with Chrom's as they walked back together. "No. He thinks Emmeryn's death was his fault."

Sumia frowned. "You told him how you feel though, right?" she asked.

Sighing, Chrom nodded. "I told him I didn't hold it against him, but he struck back saying that a part of me would hold a grudge for a while. And the frustrating thing is…" at this, he paused and turned to face Sumia, grasping her other hand, "he's right. On a deeper level, I think I do blame Robin somewhat for Emmeryn's death. It was his strategy."

"But that's just your emotions! He should realize you aren't ruled by those alone!" Sumia protested.

Chrom sighed. "I think if we just give him time he'll come around again. He has to come to terms with this on his own."

"…Keep him on as tactician. Then he'll have to talk with us sometimes, right?"

Chrom chuckled. "Maybe you should use your title of Queen against him," he murmured, placing a kiss upon Sumia's cheek as they entered their tent.

* * *

Some days later, Robin heard someone knocking against his tent pole. It was night, and he had been busy reading up on some advanced tactics. "Who is it?" he called, continuing his reading.

"Azura."

Robin glanced up, surprised. He and the songstress hadn't truly talked since he was in the medical tent, so he wondered why she chose to come to him. "One moment," he answered, and put on his coat over his sleep attire. "All right, enter," he said, sitting against his bed.

Azura strode inside. Instead of being clad in her usual, scanty songstress outfit, she had worn a long white robe and a blue shawl wrapped around her. Her long hair still hung down from her head, though without any ornaments she regularly wore. Clearly she was dressed for sleep.

Robin gestured to his stool sitting across from him. "Please, sit. You must have come here during the night and dressed to sleep for some important reason. Something weighing on your mind?"

Azura sat and said nothing for a moment, preferring instead to let the silence drag on. "You've been avoiding your friends," she said, not as an accusation, but as a statement.

Robin didn't reply. He didn't feel the need to speak, since her mind was clearly made up.

Azura continued. "I'll say as someone who went down this path before: don't. You think you're shielding yourself from any emotional harm if they die, but you're not. You're just making them hurt instead, and you'll regret not spending time with them."

Robin stared at her, stone faced. "I asked this once, and I have to ask again: Why do you care? You aren't a part of the Shepherds. Frankly, we're hardly even friends; at most we're comrades in arms."

In response, Azura reached inside her robe near her neck and pulled out her pendant. It was glowing again, and the pulse of faint blue light was similar to a steady heartbeat. "The pendant lead me here again, for some reason. I was already thinking of talking to you, but now I know I had to. This path isn't what you want."

Robin scoffed. "And how would you, or a mysterious pendant, know exactly what I want?"

Azura didn't reply. Instead, she grabbed Robin's right hand and placed it on his chest, directly over his heart. Then she held up the pendant. "Does the pulse of light match your own pulse?" she asked suddenly.

Taken aback, Robin felt for his heart. _Thump thump… Thump thump…_ and as he glanced up the pendant light followed.

"…Yes."

Azura crossed her arms and let her pendant fall against her chest. Her face had an expression of deep thoughtfulness. "I thought so… for some reason this pendant is connected to you. I've only seen this happen with one other being… but he's long dead by now."

"That's a dragonstone you said, right? Am I… a manakete?" Immediately he rejected the idea; he felt no pull towards any dragonstone and he didn't feel any uncontrollable draconic urges like Nowi said she felt every now and again… Well, except for that one time…

Azura shook her head. "I don't have all the answers. However, I can see what your heart feels, and I know when you're being bothered." Again, she held up the pendant. "I suppose it feels like I should look after you in some degree; after all, it's my pendant, and if its business is with you, then so is mine."

Sighing, Robin ran his hand through his hair. "As strange as it is having essentially a stranger know the inner workings of my body, I suppose it would make one feel a certain degree of… responsibility." Internally he shuddered. This was simply too strange.

"…So? Will you listen to my advice?"

"Even though I really have no obligation to do so?" Robin leaned back and thought.

"… Two years. Give me two years down this path of isolation, and then we'll see whose ideology is superior," Robin finally said.

Azura frowned. "Two years is a long time."

"Two years is just the right amount of time for me to master everything I need," Robin shot back.

Silence. Then, "Fine. Two years. I'll be coming back from Ferox to make sure you've listened. And if you even think of running or hiding," Azura threatened, "the pendant will find you."

Robin met her stare. "We shall see."

* * *

The day for the Feroxi army and the Ylissean army to separate was finally here. Nearly everyone had recovered from the battle, and the Khans had decided to throw a rambunctious Feroxi celebration for this event. Food was plenty and liquor flowed like water, and in such quantities that Robin was astounded they had carried that much through the march. Of course, quite a few fights broke out among the camp, but that was expected at such a celebration.

Robin deigned to stay in the back during all this, hanging near the shadows. He didn't enjoy alcohol (it clouded his senses far too much) and he had several books he wanted to read and memorize to perfect his skills.

For that was his ultimate plan: isolate himself, learn as much as possible about his field and about war, train his body to surpass any limits, and become much, much more powerful.

His gaze was jerked upwards when the camp grew silent and a melodious voice flew over everyone's head.

Olivia was dancing to Azura's singing, with a few instruments playing behind them. The normally reserved dancer had thrown away any shyness she may have had and danced without worry or care. Robin had heard the stories the Shepherds had talked about among themselves, how Olivia's dancing could revitalize any soldier on the battlefield, but only now could he actually verify those stories.

Azura too was dancing as she sang. Her hands moved in small circles in front of her as her hips sashayed from side to side, and her feet moving in smooth patterns to form a simple yet elegant dance. Robin took note of her beauty: her features, her voice, her shining hair, and her melodious voice,

Before he promptly pushed any useless thoughts out of his head and continued reading, far removed from the festivities.

* * *

And so the army of Regna Ferox parted ways with the Ylissean force, and Robin wasted no time on his return to the castle. After unpacking, he immediately went to the library to continue studying, much to the chagrin and worry of his close friends. But no matter what they said to Robin, he refused to leave and instead continued studying whatever he had been studying before.

* * *

"Frederick," he said to the knight the next morning. "Train me."

Frederick raised an eyebrow. Robin _had_ been acting strange lately, but actively looking for physical activity? That was new. "Why?" the knight asked, slightly curious.

"I'm weak right now," Robin answered bluntly. "Make me push past my limits and become stronger."

That answer was enough for Frederick. Chrom had asked him to keep an eye out for Robin, and what better way than making him train every morning? "Fine," Frederick answered. "But I doubt you'll be able to keep up my pace for long."

No reply. As expected from Robin lately.

The training was grueling, far worse than anything Robin had ever experienced. But he persisted, his ultimate goal fresh in his mind.

The very next thing after freshening up from Frederick's gauntlet was some reading. Magic, tactics, sword techniques, anything useful Robin could get his hands on, he read. He memorized. He practiced. Eventually it became ingrained.

A few months later, he went up to Chrom. He usually trained with dummies late in the afternoon, so Robin could easily find him whacking away at them in the courtyard.

"Robin! Long time no see! What bring-"

"Fight me," Robin said bluntly, flourishing his bronze sword.

Chrom stared for a few seconds. Then, he got into a ready position, a grin spreading across his face. "Ha hah! Good! Maybe I can knock some sense into your thick skull!"

No reply.

The spar lasted only a few seconds, before Robin found his sword on the ground and Falchion at his neck. Chrom had struck with lightning speed, and Robin just didn't have enough sword skill to compete.

Chrom stepped back. "I would've thought you'd come at me with more than that."

No reply. Robin simply picked up his sword and got into a ready position again.

Chrom looked at him, frustrated. "You know, your silence is really starting to _piss me off!"_ He lunged at Robin again.

Robin lasted a bit longer, but even then Chrom proved victorious. He pounded his fist into the ground before getting up again. "Again."

And so they fought, Robin losing every time. But he learned as he lost, and he perfected his own form and style, eventually using a tome to complement his style of fighting. But he knew sword fighting wouldn't hold up against entire armies, and he trained even harder.

Oh, he attended certain social events, certainly, such as Chrom and Sumia's wedding. He gave them gifts and well wishes too. But these things were mere distractions from his road to strength.

* * *

Eventually the training paid off. He had more stamina, he was able to last full minutes against Chrom, and his spell casting was powerful. _Not powerful enough, though._ Robin gritted his teeth as he wrote magic theories and strings of formulas on his notes.

His sleep began to become more and more disturbed, a hideous dragon continuously popping up from the abyss to swallow him whole. He was also sleeping less, staying up late and waking up early just to fit in everything he wanted.

"Robin, we're worried for your health," Sumia confronted him one day.

"I'm not sick."

"Not that!" she stamped her foot angrily. "You're wearing yourself down!"

"I'm becoming stronger every day, in fact. Ask your husband."

Chrom scowled. "While it's true you've made considerable progress in eight months, your body can't handle the toll."

"Yes it can."

"Robin!" Chrom and Sumia both yelled.

"…Fine. One year and four months. Give me that much time, and if nothing comes of it I'll stop."

"Fine." They acquiesced, and Robin was allowed to continue his studies and exercise in peace.

* * *

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ The hammer toiled against the burning metal as Robin oversaw the work. He had come up with a sword blueprint that he felt would enhance his fighting style, a slightly curved scimitar style sword with a hand and a half hilt. What set it apart was the tip: it was bifurcated, splitting at the ends into two different points. Perfect for his stabbing style of fighting.

"Zulfiqar," he breathed, the name of a legendary sword in ancient Plegian stories he had read. And so it was inscribed.

After taking his sword, he went to Chrom's area, where the man was already awaiting him. "Oh, new sword? If you think that'll help you, you're sorely mistaken," he said, and launched straight into fight.

With his right hand Robin gripped Zulfiqar. With his left, he held an open wind tome. He began to parry Chrom's attacks, dodging and weaving through the onslaught of blows until finally he lunged upwards with his sword and caught Falchion directly between the points of his sword.

"Wind!" he yelled and, using the spell to knock Chrom off balance, he pushed him to the floor and held his sword against his throat.

Silence for a few moments. It was Robin's first victory, and done so quickly too. Eventually he got up and dusted himself off, before walking away. "Hey! That was just one match!" Chrom protested.

Robin stopped and turned. "I have you figured out now. There's no point in fighting you."

Chrom stopped at his friend's cold voice and frosty eyes. No humor within them, only cold logic. Gripping Falchion, he lunged at Robin again, determined not to fall again.

Yet hardly a minute went by before the lord found himself on his back, Robin's sword at his throat. _So fast…_ Chrom thought. _Is this the result of his training?_

"See? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some research to do." Chrom watched his friend's retreating back until he vanished into the library.

* * *

He was close. Two years had passed, and Robin had grown powerful indeed. No one in the Shepherds could beat him in their current states one on one, and even when he was ganged up on he gave them a run for their money. But this latest work, the culmination of all his theories of magic, may just be the power he was searching for.

He held up the parchment he had written the incantations on. Powerful scrolls that didn't draw their power from the tomes they were written on; rather, they drew power from the speaker… And Robin had formulated them much more powerfully than anyone in history had ever done… _Perhaps even powerful enough to wipe out an army…_ he thought to himself triumphantly.

"Sir! Sir! A messenger from Regna Ferox is arriving, and Exalt Chrom requests your presence," a squire knocked on his door.

Wordlessly, Robin put on his cloak and strapped Zulfiqar to his side. _There's only one reason Ferox would come now, of all times. War with Valm._ He had been keeping up with major current affairs, as his position of tactician dictated, and Valm was making some very dangerous moves.

"See them in," Chrom stated to the guards in his throne room. Robin stayed on his right side.

Bowing, the soldiers ran forward and pulled open the large doors. Robin started, eyes widening slightly before regaining his composure. Azura stepped into the courtroom, clad in her white songstress outfit and spear. Hardly sparing a glance for Robin, she began to speak.

"Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia? Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

"Hold on," Robin interrupted. "Didn't you say you were Khan Basilio's songstress?"

"Years ago, I did Lord Tactician," she replied coolly. "However, the good Khan has a knack for losing in bets, and as a result he lost my talents to Khan Flavia."

"I see…" Robin said, pacified.

"Continue. What's happened?" asked Chrom.

Azura turned towards him. "Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"Invasion? Are you certain?" inquired Chrom.

Robin toned out the rest of the conversation. A strange sort of energy ran through him. He'd finally be able to see the results of his training. _This…. Conqueror is going to meet his match._

 _Finally, I'll be able to win a war without injuring my friends._

 _Finally, I can make up what happened to Emmeryn…_

* * *

 **A/N 2: Reviewer "r" found a small hiccup with my story so I quickly fixed it. To all the people who reviewed when I first put the chapter up, thank you guys! I'll make sure to get to you all next chapter!**

 **A/N: I'm alive btw. Finals suck and life just hit me like a truck, so sorry about all this. I was working on this chapter for a while, and then tonight I just vomited like half the story out. I hope it's good.**

 **Now, on to reviews!**

 **-Zero Kami no mu: Thanks for the review! I can't reveal any story things (spoilers!) but Azura does actually have a valid reason for being here. It's not super heavy or life changing or anything but it makes sense.**

 **-HalFF: Thanks!**

 **-Mrperson01: Sorry to disappoint, but Robin wont be using a dragonstone in this fic to become a dragon. I was heading in a different direction. As for Azura being here, that'll be revealed in due time!**

 **-Firefly: That's a good question about Shigure... he might be an exception to the pegasus knights being girls rule lol**

 **-Jordanlink7856: Lol yeah periodic updates rip; As for your second review, Yeah Olivia was yelling, she didn't care for any of Basilio's shenanigans! Haha**

 **-Xillax: Thanks for the idea! But I already have a reason for Azura, it'll be revealed in due time.**

 **-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks! Yeah, all these questions will be answered... eventually**

 **-Matt Cyr: Robin/Lucina is pretty quality, wont lie. But maybe I can write this story well enough that you'll like this pairing too!**

 **-Animefortin95: Full support? Lotta pressure, I hope I deliver! Thanks for the vote of confidence.**

 **-A: Don't worry, no connection between Corrin and Robin, they're two different people. Also, incubator dimension is a pretty good nickname for "PlotHole DeepDimension" haha**

 **Well, that's the end of another chapter! The next chapter is gonna be for my Zelda story. When? idk lol. Maybe soon, maybe not. Hate to be vague about it, but it's the honest truth. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Chess is a rather interesting game, wouldn't you say?" Robin began, addressing the person across from him. He moved a pawn forward. "Like the Shepherds, each piece is unique, with its own set of moves. Together, they can form complex strategies." He snorted. "Of course, it's practically useless if you want to make strategies in real life, but it's good enough for my analogy today." He glanced up at the stoic songstress. "Aren't you going to move?"

"Robin, you know I came to make sure you honored our arrangement," she began, moving a pawn forward. "Two years have passed. It's over."

Robin raised his finger. "Ah, but neither one of us has been given the chance to test if my ideology works. At least wait until our first battle before you pass judgement." He moved his queen forward. "Now, on to this boring game."

They were in Castle Ferox, in Robin's quarters. After Azura had come to Ylisse, the ensuing chaos made it nigh impossible for either of them to talk. Sumia had bullied Chrom into letting her come along, and when they arrived at Ferox they were greeted by both Khans. Surprisingly, Virion had come as well, which brought bitter memories to the forefront of Robin's mind. Virion and his "humble servant" Cherche, as she put it, hailed from Rosanne, which had been swallowed up by a man named Walhart the Conqueror. Robin quickly pointed out that enforcing the ports would be paramount to Ferox's safety, and preparations to move troops and supplies were already being made. They were to depart tomorrow morning, and Azura had decided to confront Robin today.

"We both know the queen has nearly any move available to her at once, right?" Robin continued. He glanced up, making Azura nod reluctantly as she moved her pawn to counter Robin's queen. "But she can't make one move: a knight's. Why is that?"

"Because she would be too powerful. She could decimate the other team by herself," Azura answered, suspecting where the conversation was leading.

Robin snapped his fingers. "Exactly! Observe," he moved his queen in a knight's fashion, threatening Azura's pawn and setting himself up to check her king. "A rip in the game, a move that should not be possible. Uncounterable. Your queen cannot do that, because it hasn't surpassed its limits like mine."

Azura looked up at Robin, who smiled smugly. "And you are that uncounterable, limit-surpassing queen?" she asked, moving another pawn forward.

He nodded. "And with this, the rest of the Shepherds," he gestured to his home row, which remained undisturbed, "can simply sit back as I destroy any threats." In quick time, he began to decimate Azura's forces. "And when things get a bit too tough on me, _then_ I send in the cavalry," he took out Azura's threatening knight with his own bishop.

"That's my ideology. No one at risk except me, no one hurt except me."

Azura finally managed to knock Robin's queen out of the game, but her board was decimated. Robin, on the other hand, retained nearly all his pieces. It was a simple matter to reach checkmate.

Azura sat back, thinking. "So… you would knowingly sacrifice your own life, without regard for the feelings of those around you, in order to keep them safe?"

Robin nodded. "You may be wondering: won't I be causing them pain by dying?" She nodded. "Two things: one, they still live, which is all that matters. Two, I've began to subtly cut contact with all the Shepherds on my own. You'll find I no longer eat with them in the hall, nor interact with them much on our marches. When I die, they won't mourn for long." He began to pack up the chess set.

Azura raised her hand to stop him, and held up her pendant, which emitted a fast, pulsating beat. "And yet, in your heart, you feel sadness. Do you really believe that?"

Robin glanced up, scowling at the pendant. "Emotions only make me weak. It's something I'll rectify soon."

"Robin, you can't go on like this! I'll-"

"You'll what?" he said, turning to gaze at her with cold eyes. "Ask Chrom to replace me? Not keep me on the battlefield? Until you find a better tactician, he won't even consider it. Besides," he said, smiling smugly, "the whole purpose of a tactician is keeping everyone alive. Come the first battle, you'll see the fruits of my labor." Turning, he waved his hand in a shooing gesture. "Now, please leave me alone. Go practice singing, or something. Won't be much use on the battlefield, but might be something to keep you occupied," he said sacrastically.

Azura balled her fists in anger, but other than that neither her facial expression nor her voice expressed anything angry. "One last question: why did you name your sword that dreadful name?"

"Zulfiqar?" he said, surprised. "Judging from your reaction, you know it's the sword an ancient Plegian hero wielded in battle. One who slaughtered many in his way… Oh, did I forget to mention I'm Plegian?" He stretched his arms wide, showcasing his coat, before turning his right hand over and showcasing the dreadful mark. "Marks of Grimleal. When I was researching ways to grow powerful, I connected two and two together. Seemed only fitting to name the sword like that."

Azura didn't react, though her eyes widened slightly. "You're basing your backstory on some ratty coat and a tattoo? Fine detective work."

Robin shrugged, unfazed at her insult. "If you have a better solution than ties to Grimleal, please, do tell. But my theory also explains that draconic rampage two years ago, and might also explain why that," he pointed to her pendant, "may be attracted to me. I have connections to the Fell Dragon, after all. How strong? Well, that's a question for another day." He began to pack a stack of books. "Have a nice afternoon, Lady Azura."

* * *

 **A/N: This is a short chapter that is not representative of the regular length of the chapters I have planned. I just wanted to quickly post this because I'm not dead and I want people to know the story IS being updated and continued, just slowly. I'm probably gonna write chapter 4 of this next before I go back to my Zelda story, and that one is definitely going to be longer. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **-L2X: Maybe a Sumia slap would've helped, but my Robin is pretty determined. If anything, he'd just work twice as hard to prove to Sumia his view.**

 **-Cyberchao X: Deeprealms = Baby microwaves 0_0**

 **Antex- The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for the support! Yeah, I'm trying to have a lot of psychological effects AND physical consequences in the coming chapters if my writing can pull that off. Stay tuned!**

 **So that's it for now, I guess. School's pretty tough, so I'm not gonna say "oh, next chapter coming in two weeks!" I'm gonna be honest, it might be two months again before another update, but that's life. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Please, spare me! I only need- Hrrgh!"

The villager fell to the ground, dead. The Valmese had arrived.

Their commander wiped his bloody spear down. "I will not discuss terms with peasants; I will issue demands to all!" he declared.

"What savagery," Robin heard Frederick growl next to him. "Innocents slaughtered, only to prove a point?"

Chrom stepped forward. "Valmese soldiers, hear me! I am the exalt of Ylisse, and I offer you one chance to surrender. Lay down your arms, and let us negotiate appropriate terms!"

Robin shook his head. He appreciated Chrom striving to be like his sister, but inside he already knew: these Valmese would never listen.

The Valmese commander snorted in derision. "Surrender? To you? Don't make us laugh! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! Grant your new emperor your ships, your f-"

Robin tuned him out. He began taking note of his surroundings, trying to find a clear path directly to the commander's ship. Unfortunately, Valmese soldiers were positioned everywhere, making Robin's coming task difficult. "Listen to me," he said sharply, turning to the Shepherds and drawing Zulfiqar. "No one moves past this line," he slashed a line in the dirt, "without my signal. Understand?"

Donnel raised his hand. "Uh… what's yer signal again?" From the corner of his eye, Robin could also make out Vaike nodding his head vigorously.

"It's loud. If you hear something loud come from my mouth, that's the signal," Robin said patiently. He turned to Virion. "Virion, you and a handful of mages take up vantage points, someplace you can pick off enemies without them getting too close. Understand?"

Virion nodded. "Of course! The archest of archers shall not-"

Robin ignored him.

"Robin, me and Sumia-" Chrom began, but the Valmese commander interrupted him before he could finish.

"And you, the exalt of Ylisse, surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and-"

 _The Fire Emblem?! Why do they want that relic?_ Robin recoiled. Chrom too seemed visibly surprised, before a scowl came over his face. "These savages will never listen to reason," Chrom declared. "Everyone, prepare to engage!" He drew Falchion, raising it skyward.

The Valmese commander laughed. "As if I, the great Dalton, leader of this vanguard, would be intimidated by that toothpick! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

"Chrom, dear, are you sure? Another war… It could prove devastating for Ylisse," Sumia cautioned, appearing by her husband's side with her lance.

Chrom nodded, determined. "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in this world… and my own. We must stand against evil, in _all_ its forms, or we can never have peace…" Turning, he enveloped Sumia with his free arm. "I want you, our children, and our children's children to never experience war again. That's why I wanted you home with Lucina."

Sumia shook her head vigorously. "As if that would ever happen," she exclaimed, punching Chrom's arm. He winced. "Whatever the future holds, we'll build it together. I won't leave."

Robin would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't busy preparing for what was coming next. _So cheesy,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. _I'll do the work. I'll "create your futures" for you._

He began walking forward, placing a hand inside his robe and withdrawing a Thoron tome. "Virion, you and the mages take your positions now. The rest, make sure to wait until my signal to charge." The Shepherds roared with enthusiasm, making their Valmese enemies shift nervously.

He felt certain papers he pocketed earlier ruffling inside his coat, tempting him. _Not yet, not yet…They aren't ready yet._ His heart beat a tattoo underneath his chest.

Suddenly, Robin found his path blocked by a certain blue-haired songstress. "Don't do this," she said, her eyes unreadable. "I can feel your fear. You don't even know if you have it in you." She grasped her pendant.

"I'm not afraid," Robin said, as calmly as he could muster. "I'm… eager."

Azura pounded her spear, hard, against the ground in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. "No one wages war alone! Let us fight!"

Robin's cold eyes drilled into Azura. "We'll discuss this _off_ the battlefield; my decision is made. Are you arguing against your tactician?"

From the corner of his eye, Robin could make out Chrom approaching. He had heard Robin and Azura arguing, and the tension between them radiated strongly. "What's the holdup, Robin?"

"Robin does not intend for the Shepherds to fight this battle. He insists on attacking alone," Azura exclaimed, turning to Chrom.

"Is this true, Robin?" Chrom turned to the tactician, who gazed at him unflinchingly.

"Why in the world would I attack alone? Can you _see_ the number of troops they have?! You'll fight when I want you to fight, as soon as you hear my signal," Robin lied, raising his eyebrow as if confused at Azura's outrageous suggestion. "Now, please let me carry out my duty."

"He's lying," Azura said flatly. "Just-"

"Chrom, we don't have time for this," Robin interrupted. "Prepare yourself." With that, Robin walked onto the battlefield, leaving behind a confused Chrom and an angry Azura.

"…I trust him. He is our tactician, after all," Chrom said after a few seconds of silence. "We'll wait for his signal to attack."

No response. Azura had already turned and walked back to camp.

* * *

Commander Dalton spotted Robin emerging from the Shepherds encampment, alone. "Ah, finally, a messenger! Come, surrender! You will be treated fairly." The Valmese troops scattered throughout the port grinned maliciously at Robin.

"Actually, I've come to demand your surrender, again" Robin said nonchalantly, waving Zulfiqar in his right hand and holding Thoron in his left. "I don't think you're going to take the second offer though, right?"

Dalton scowled. "Do you intend to take _all_ of us on at once, fool? You're outnumbered. There's no chance of victory!"

Robin shrugged. "Not _all_ of you guys." He held his sword aloft for a moment, before heaving it downward. Instantly, a volley of arrows and magic pierced and killed the nearest Valmese Bow Knight, courtesy of Virion's group. "I'm just taking _most_ of you guys on."

Dalton gripped his spear tightly, and mounted his horse. "You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!" He too raised his weapon aloft. "CHARGE THAT MAN!" he exclaimed, cleaving the air with a downward swing.

Robin grinned. Exactly as planned. "Thoron!" he yelled at the charging cavalry to his left, pointing Zulfiqar. Instantly, all three were pierced by the electric bolt. Their metal armor made excellent conductors, heightening Robin's power. They fell, unmoving, to the ground, their horses spooked. Robin moved forwards, meeting two heavily armored units head on.

"You have no hope against all of us. Do not resist!" one of them claimed, cautiously swinging his javelin in a warning manner. The other promptly jabbed his spear in Robin's direction.

Without wasting a moment, Robin rolled underneath the spear and drove dual-edged Zulfiqar in an exposed chink in the unit's armor, right into his armpit. The man roared, his limp arm swinging uselessly. Turning, Robin pulled out Zulfiqar and deflected his other opponent's javelin, driving it in to the ground. With uncanny speed and accuracy, Robin stabbed Zulfiqar right into the man's only exposed spot- where the helmet met the body armor.

As the man lay gurgling, his partner managed to pick up his javelin with his good arm. Unfazed, Robin knocked aside his feeble jabs and drove Zulfiqar into the same fatal spot, droplets of blood staining his hand and face.

The Valmese, to their credit, didn't seem intimidated that Robin had managed to take out five of their men within seconds. They did, after all, have thirty four left. Plenty to eliminate this annoying pest. Robin continued his advance, signaling to Virion to kill the next Bow Knight as the next group of cavalry charged towards Robin.

"Thoron!"

Immediately, two of the cavalry fell to the ground, fried. The rest, however, were way too spread out for Robin's bolt to harm them, and were closing in fast. Gritting his teeth, Robin clambered onto a stack of crates and began jumping from cargo to cargo, trying to lose the horsemen.

 _Nearly to the commander. If I can just kill him, the rest will hopefully surrender,_ Robin thought, deflecting a thrown javelin with a swing of his sword. _These ranged units are a pain though._

"Thunder," he muttered, holding his sword skywards as he ran. Immediately, a bright ball rose high into the air, discharging through his blade before dissipating harmlessly in the sky. A signal for Virion's group to retreat until further notice.

"Dalton! How about dueling me one on one? Prove to me the strength of the Valmese Empire, and I'll surrender both the Feroxi and Ylissean forces!" Robin declared, nearing the commander's post.

Dalton scoffed, pointing his spear at Robin as he dropped down from a stack of crates. "And just who are you to make such a bold claim? You're nothing but-"

"The Grand Tactician of the Feroxi and Ylissean Allied Forces," Robin declared. He hoped his chosen words improved his clout and standing. The Shepherds' Tactician didn't sound very awe-inspiring, after all. "If you kill me – no, if you just _disarm_ me – I'll surrender both forces." Robin readied himself. "But you don't pose a threat to me."

The rest of the Valmese units blocked Robin's escape behind him, and others remained on Dalton's ship… But none made a move. Challenging their commander was bold, and each unit expected Dalton to take the challenge issued by the foreigner. Refusing would be cowardly.

Dalton gritted his teeth. He saw the corner Robin placed him in. "…Very well. But before you perish, tell me your name. I'll be sure to send your head to your friends."

Robin smiled, though his eyes never lost their cold stare. "Robin. Though you won't know it for long."

With a roar, Dalton charged forward, steering his horse towards Robin, who stood unflinchingly.

 _This is so pathetic,_ Robin thought to himself as he jabbed upwards and caught the spear between Zulfiqar's teeth, wrenching it out of Dalton's moving hands. The unexpected strength and speed caused Dalton to tumble from his horse, stunned.

"You haven't won yet," he growled, withdrawing a small knife from a sheath on his leg and discarding his heavy shield. "With The Conqueror's own strength behind me, I'll-"

"Just spare me the theatrics. Surrender, and I'll spare your life." Robin tilted his head, smiling maniacally. He hoped the blood speckling his face made him seem more intimidating. "Otherwise…"

Dalton charged Robin with lightning speed. He barely had time to move his head to the side before Dalton's razor-sharp blade nicked his cheek, causing blood to start flowing freely. He jumped back. "Feeling slow, tactician?" the commander jeered. His soldiers cheered him on.

No response. Robin wiped his cheek.

With nary a word, Robin charged forward. Dalton only had time to drive his knife into Robin's upper left arm before Zulfiqar found its way inside his chest. "What… H-how… Ahh…" the commander breathed, the life draining from his eyes.

Robin withdrew his sword, which serrated Dalton's already fatal wound with its two edges. Gritting his teeth, Robin wrapped his hands around the knife embedded in his arm, fully intending to rip it out. _No! No… I should leave it in,_ he thought, recalling a scroll he had read in Ylisse. _Less blood loss…_

He relinquished his grip, making sure he didn't allow his pain to show through his façade. Turning, he addressed the shocked group of soldiers. "Your commander lies dead. Surrender," he said, flicking his blade clean of any residual blood.

Silence. Then, "CHARGE!"

With a roar, the remaining thirty charged Robin. Stunned, he stumbled a few steps backwards and took a ready position. _Damn, what a miscalculation._

He could feel those papers ruffling near his chest; the product of two years of research and obsession. Unnaturally powerful, dangerous to use, but gave him a guaranteed victory. _Now…? Is now the time…?_ He questioned as his mind raced. _No, no… I can handle this. Breathe…_

Time seemed to slow for Robin. _How can I eliminate thirty charging fanatics…?_ His mind worked in overtime. _Run, and call for the Shepherds? No, no… I have to keep them safe,_ he obsessed, immediately throwing that suggestion out. _Thoron?_ he mused, fingering the textbook. _I could take out a few, but I'd probably die because they're spread out… Think… THINK!_

Then, he saw it: barrels of drinking water, fresh off the Valmese ships. A plan began to form in his head. Sprinting, he kicked the barrels towards the charging forces, thumbing through the pages of his Thoron tome at the same time. The barrels broke, drenching the charging units in water and making the ground near them slippery.

"Thoron!" Robin roared, electrifying the water. Immediately, horses reared and tossed their riders, jolted by the sudden electric surge. Some armored units collapsed where they stood, their armor carrying and enhancing the charge through their body. The electric water touched everything, leaving its effects.

It bought Robin time, but barely. _Twenty to one is better than thirty to one I suppose,_ he mused, rushing forward and hacking at collapsed enemies. _I can take them._

Internally, he praised Frederick for his grueling training. He had much more stamina than before, and the adrenaline coursing through his body only increased his confidence.

Robin blew through their ranks like a tornado. He slashed, parried, and dodged his way past everyone, killing when he could, maiming when he couldn't. He couldn't move his left arm very much, but all it had to do was hold Thoron, so it didn't get in his way. He found the best way to eliminate his armored enemies was to direct a concentrated Thoron bolt into their chest as he blocked their weapon with Zulfiqar, and in this way the amount of enemies dropped from twenty to fifteen.

Then ten.

Finally, five cavalry units remained, their breathing ragged. Robin wasn't looking too hot either; he leaned on Zulfiqar, panting, and he couldn't tell if most of the blood on him was from his enemies… or himself. _Gods… I couldn't even beat them all, even after two years of relentless training._ He spat, saliva and blood mixing in his mouth. _Well, I suppose it's a start._ He grinned.

"D-Demon!" one of the soldiers stuttered. "Y-you shouldn't have been able to defeat us. W-what kind of power-"

"Shut up," Robin groaned, straightening to his full height. "If any of you devoted yourself to training like I did, or had the intelligence to-" he paused. Then, he began to laugh. "Tsk, why am I monologuing in the middle of a fight – to _you_? Hah! This fight's left me light-headed…" _Well, I'm sure the Shepherds can handle five soldiers._ Sheathing Zulfiqar, he raised his right hand to his mouth and gave a shrill, loud whistle. _Wonder how bored they were, waiting for the signal,_ he thought, smiling humorlessly to himself.

Of course, the soldiers in front of him didn't wait to see what the whistle meant: when they saw Robin sheath his sword, they charged with full force. Robin simply sat down, watching them approach.

They stopped a few feet away. "…What are you doing? Why are you sitting?" one soldier asked cautiously, stepping back. "If you've set another trap-"

Robin grinned. He'd already gotten in their heads. "Oh no, I'm just patiently awaiting your death. Come on, attack harmless little me," he mocked, opening his arms wide. Pain lanced through his body, but he didn't show any outward signs. "I only just wiped out your entire unit."

One soldier couldn't take it anymore. With a cry of desperation, he raised his spear high and brought it down on Robin.

 _Thwap!_

The man fell to the ground, an arrow protruding from the back of his head. "Too late," Robin said, sitting back. "Maybe if you surrender now, you'll still live." He could make out a band of Shepherds approaching from behind the Valmese, Virion among them. "Here they come now…" he said to the soldiers, pointing behind them.

"Surrender? Pah. We fight until we die!" declared one soldier. "We may not have had the strength to stand against this continent today, but The Conqueror's strength knows no bounds. He will come. And we will be remembered for our valiant deaths." The soldier glowered at Robin. "He's far stronger than you'll ever be."

Robin laughed, a barking, grating sound that hurt his throat. "More powerful than _me?_ Well, it's a good thing I have a few soldiers under my command, should the need arise," he said, gesturing towards the approaching Shepherds. "I'm curious, though: what death will you choose? Maybe if you four attacked at once you could kill me. But… that wouldn't be honorable, would it? You'd die with arrows and blades protruding from your backs," Robin mused out loud, weaseling his way into their heads.

He needn't have bothered. The Shepherds made quick work of the remaining enemies.

* * *

"Robin… what… how…" Chrom stammered, running up to Robin. He gestured to the carnage enveloping the port. "Did you… kill them all?"

"Yo, Chrom," Robin said, glancing up. He gestured to the carnage around him. "Well, not _all_ of them. Virion's company helped too," he said. "Right now, I could use a healer though. The knife's starting to hurt a bit," he said sarcastically, gesturing to his arm. "Not to mention-"

Suddenly, he found himself being dragged up from the ground by Chrom, who gripped him by his coat. "What were you thinking?!" he growled, shaking Robin slightly. "You could have died, for this?! We had it covered!" It seemed to take all of Chrom's restraint not to further injure his tactician.

Robin gazed emotionlessly at Chrom. "Chrom: what's my job again?"

"…Tactician," he growled, still holding Robin.

"And a tactician keeps his troops alive," Robin finished, raising his right hand and patting Chrom's. "That's what I did. Better to run one trooped ragged, than risk losing a group."

"Damn it Robin, you could have DIED!" Chrom yelled, spittle flying. "Then where would we be?!"

"I won't die," Robin said coldly. "That's one thing that won't happen. Sure, my body will be tortured, and maybe I'll become a hermit, but I. Won't. Die," he finished, grabbing Chrom's arm. "Now, let me go. If you couldn't tell, I'm slightly injured at the moment."

Growling, Chrom dropped Robin. "We'll discuss this later," he said firmly, before storming off. His little sister took his place in Robin's vision.

"ROBIN! How could you DO that?!" she yelled, whacking him with her staff repeatedly.

"Ow- Gods, Lissa, you're supposed to heal me, not kill me!" Robin yelled back, annoyed. He was surprised, however, to see Lissa trying to hold back tears. "Lissa… I'm not dead. Don't-"

"Idiot… If you died, then what?!" she yelled, ceasing her attack. "Just… don't do something that stupid again, you hear me?!"

Robin remained silent. Even in his fatigued state, he figured it was best to let Lissa vent without saying anything that could anger her further.

Lissa wiped her nose with her sleeve. "C'mon, I can't treat all of this here, especially that knife. We'll have to head back."

Nodding, Robin followed her back to camp, leaning on Lissa slightly for support. He felt lightheaded, and he could hardly think straight. "At least you're… only looking after one soldier… not a group," he managed, feeling happy. Lissa guided him to a cot and forced him to sit. "Next time-"

"Maribelle, help me out here," Lissa interrupted.

"My word! Robin, how-"

Robin waved his good arm in a nonchalant manner. "Oh, just took on the entire Valmese vanguard here. And won. Now Lissa's trying to repair my body."

Maribelle looked confused. "The entire-"

"Yeah, yeah," Robin said impatiently, his head beginning to throb. "Am I stuttering or something? The. Entire. Force. Now, can we just get on with it? I'm- mmph!"

Robin found himself choking on a vulnerary Maribelle brought. "Drink. Maybe then your head will clear up and you can talk like a civil human being," she said angrily, running her staff over Robin.

"As you wish, Madam," Robin said sarcastically, downing the drink. At first, it felt like lava running down his throat, but soon enough he felt the healing effects course through his body. "Now wha- Agh!"

Hot pain burned through his body, starting from his left arm. Turning, he spied Lissa taking Dalton's dagger away as Maribelle's staff quickly tried to stop the bleeding. "Some warning would be appreciated next time!"

"Yeah, well, you could have warned us about charging head first like an idiot," Lissa retorted angrily.

"But then you'd all try to stop me," Robin unwisely pointed out.

"EXACTLY!" Maribelle and Lissa both shouted.

"You're covered in cuts, and I'm pretty sure you're bleeding inside too," Lissa continued, coating bandages in some kind of liquid. "You'll die if you pull this stunt again."

"Really? I feel fine," Robin said nonchalantly as a new wave of pain racked his body. "This is nothing."

Maribelle tutted. "At least you're good at lying, Robin. Very handy when you want to mislead your friends."

Robin stayed silent for a moment. "I mislead you all for a good reason: would you rather tend to ten injured Shepherds, or one injured tactician?"

"And why do you make that decision?" a new voice interrupted.

Turning, Robin saw Azura walking towards his direction from the other entrance of the tent. "I'm the tactician," he replied coolly. "Making those decisions is my job."

"But do you consider your own death in your decisions?" Azura retorted, busying herself making some kind of concoction as Lissa and Maribelle continued to work. "Is it better to tend to ten injured Shepherds, or burying one tactician?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "I'll tell everyone I have to: I. Won't. Die. I'm too powerful for that."

"Death comes unexpectedly," Azura said, mixing her concoction. "Even the best tactician can't plan everything."

Robin balled his fists. He saw where Azura was going with this. "What happened to Emmeryn was my fault, through and through," he growled. "You're right, I can't plan everything for the Shepherds. But I can limit variables on the battlefield when it's just me."

"Robin, no one blames you for that!" Lissa blurted. "Gangrel-"

"Oh, shut _up_!" Robin exclaimed. "If I put the Shepherds on the battlefield, you'd all just get in my way! If I come to the conclusion I can beat an army by myself, then I can beat that army! You'll fight only when I say!" he finished, flushed with anger and light-headed.

No one said anything. _Maybe I went too far…_ Robin thought, lying on the cot. _No, no… the farther away they are, the less they'll feel when I do eventually die._ The papers in his coat crinkled against each other. _Eventually…_

"…Drink this," Azura approached, handing him the concoction she created.

"Why?" Robin asked, eyeing the gloppy substance suspiciously.

"The next part of the healing process is inside; you need to be asleep for that," Azura said. "Unless you want to convulse in pain every time they probe an area of your body."

Silently, Robin accepted her drink. "Why're you helping anyways? You're not a healer." He downed the potion, scrunching up his face and handing the vial back. "Where's Libra?"

"Azura has an… interesting relationship with you, Robin," Maribelle said hesitatingly. "Her pendant-"

"Ah," Robin interrupted, scowling. "I see you've told everyone already, Azura. Do they know what it really is?"

"A dragonstone," Lissa jumped in. "And we know that you think you're connected to the Fell Dragon. I don't believe it, though," she added hurriedly.

Robin huffed. "Well, it's… not even relevant…" he said sleepily.

"I thought it best to tell them. It was useful today, at least, for keeping an eye on you during the battle," Azura answered. "I urged Chrom to advance without your signal because I could tell your body was giving up."

Robin snorted. "So… my whistle did nothing?"

"Well, it helped us _find_ you," said Lissa. "But-"

It was no use. Sleep dragged Robin down.

* * *

"My port's in shambles, as is my army. I'm glad you had more success on your front, Chrom," Basilio said grimly. He shook his head. "Still… For that boy to charge head on into the army and wipe them out… HAH!"

Flavia scowled. "This was just the vanguard- a taste of the meal yet to come. What Robin did was… well, it wasn't our experience. Our soldiers had a hard time taking those mercenaries out."

"This is most troubling news," Fredrick contemplated. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they're having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"Once their host arrives, the continent will be gone in weeks – well, unless Robin takes them out again," Basilio barked.

"No," Robin said, opening the tent flap and walking in. His injuries were still fresh, so he moved slowly. Lissa only gave him temporary freedom away from the medical tent. "At this moment, these forty were clearly my limit. It would be a slaughter," he finished grimly.

"Nice of you to drop in, boy," Flavia drawled. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from Valm," Chrom added. "Whatever the plan, all kingdoms depend on it."

Groaning, Robin tossed himself into a seat. "Well, their greatest strength is their cavalry, which _would_ put many of us at a disadvantage," he raised his finger, "on land that is. But, if we were to catch them at sea…"

"A naval battle?" Frederick scoffed. "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox. How-"

"That's the catch," Robin said, folding his hands. "We'd need aid from Plegia."

Silence. Then, "No. Absolutely not. Out of the question," Chrom said, waving his hands back and forth.

"They have countless ships, boy!" Basilio exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table. "Not to mention enough gold to fund this campaign! And, more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them!" He had followed Robin's line of thinking perfectly.

"The oaf is right… Crude, but right." Flavia said in resignation. "There's only one path forward."

"Chrom, I like going to Plegia as much as you do," Robin said, his voice tinged with a hint of anger. "But this truly is the only way. Trust me, Plegia was my last resort too."

Chrom scoffed. " _Trust_ you? After the stunt you pulled?"

"We can discuss that another time," Robin answered firmly, refusing to rise to Chrom's insinuation. "Right now, all we ask is for you to reconsider."

Silence. Seconds seem to drag by like minutes. Then, "…Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last," he said darkly, storming out.

Robin nodded, satisfied. Returning to Plegia would mean confronting his failures, but he was ready.

* * *

Robin sat down on his cot, groaning softly. All the Shepherds had approached him at some point that day, either asking him how he took on the entire force alone, or demanding him to never do something that stupid ever again. It had proven mentally taxing for Robin. _I thought they wouldn't care, so long as they lived… Perhaps they just need more time to see things my way,_ he mused, taking off his coat. _Heh… Even two years of isolation didn't break their bonds… Just great._

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent swept open. Glancing up, Robin made out a figure clad in a long, white robe entering. "Azura," he said as a greeting. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

No response. Instead, she moved a small stool so it was positioned directly across from Robin and sat down. "We need to talk about your… philosophy," she said, moving a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

"What's there to talk about?" Robin asked, placing his hands on his knees and leaning back. "You saw. My two years paid off."

Azura shook her head. "Robin, you can't keep on going like this. Physically, your body was nearly destroyed, and mentally…" she drifted off, placing a hand on her pendant and meeting Robin's flat gaze with her own. "I may not know exactly what you think, but the heart is a good indicator. Know your limits."

"I can't afford to know my limits," Robin said as calmly as he could muster. "That would mean placing others in danger."

"War is not fought by one person. Others will inevitably be in danger, but your strategies can minimize those dangers!" Azura exclaimed in frustration.

Silence. Azura finally broke the spell. "…I suppose we could be here all night, arguing over this topic… So, I demand one thing from you." She met Robin's flat stare with her own, fiery gaze. "I go, on the battlefield, with you."

Robin scoffed. "I don't mean to get sentimental, but even though you were a recent addition to the Shepherds your life has the same value as theirs. I-"

"I'm not asking," Azura said, uncharacteristically angry. Robin quieted, somewhat shocked. "I know your limits better than anyone here," she said, gesturing to her pendant, "and I can hold my own on the battlefield. You're taking me."

Robin wasn't fazed. "And if I refuse?"

Azura shook her head. "You can't. Otherwise, I'll keep you from fighting as well, and then the Shepherds will be in double the danger."

Robin blinked, surprised. "You'll… keep me from fighting? You'd gamble on the lives of the Shepherds just to keep me back?"

Again, Azura shook her head. "It's not a gamble when you know the other person's move. You'll never allow that to happen."

Robin was slightly impressed. _Cold…_ he thought to himself. _Though I suppose I can't say anything, since I would do the same._ "Be that as it may… How do you plan on physically stopping me? You're no match for my abilities."

"I'm more than a match," Azura said fiercly. "And I can prove it."

Without delay, she began singing. " _You are the ocean's-"_

The effect was immediate. Robin felt all energy drain from his body, and he struggled to keep any thoughts in his head that dealt with war. "What… What is…"

Azura stopped singing, and Robin instantly came back to normality. "My song, with it's connection to you, can stop you," she said, a hint of triumph tinging her voice. "Good luck using your 'power' now."

Robin was silent. He struggled to find a way out of the corner Azura had maneuvered him into. "…What would you even do on the battlefield?" he relented, unable to come up with an answer.

Azura smiled, recognizing her victory. "Watch your back… and drag you back to camp when I decide you've had enough."

Robin snorted. "You sound like a w- … ah, nevermind," he said, unable to finish his sentence. "I suppose I have no choice in the matter. Very well. Every time I walk onto the battlefield, I'll expect you by my side," he concluded.

Azura rose to leave. "Good. One day, you'll see your foolishness." She lingered at the exit. "Good night, Robin."

"Wait," Robin said, making up his mind on a decision he'd been wrestling over for a few days. "One last thing,"

Azura turned. "Oh?"

Sighing, Robin looked at her. "You're right. One day, I'll die. Before now, that meant leaving the Shepherds without another tactician. However… Now, I want you to be my unofficial successor."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Why me? And why the sudden change of heart?"

Robin shook his head. "No, this has always been in the back of my mind; a tactician has to foresee as much as possible, after all," he said wryly. "But I didn't want to worry any of the Shepherds with my talk. Eventually, as I keep distancing myself from them, they won't care when I do die, but-"

"Oh, this again," interrupted Azura. "I don't know why you think you can distance yourself from your friends. They love you, Robin, and they would readily sacrifice themselves for you, like you plan on doing for them."

"Be that as it may, my philosophy remains unchanged," said Robin, too tired to argue against Azura tonight. "However, now I can push myself to my limits without worrying about the fate of the Shepherds, since you've accepted the offer."

"And who says I've accepted?" Azura asked, folding her arms.

Robin laughed. "For some odd reason, you've wanted to steer me to a different point of view, one that you strangely hold in high esteem," he reasoned. "Any chance for you to get closer and change my mind would help you achieve that goal. Plus," he added, "you didn't leave immediately when I first suggested the offer. Any sane person would leave at this time of night if they disliked me as much as you did, and didn't have any interest in my proposal."

Silence. Finally, "…Yes. I accept."

"Good," said Robin. "We'll schedule sessions in the afternoon. Until then, good night Azura."

"Robin," Azura nodded in farewell, exiting the tent.

Robin fell back against the bed, his energy completely spent. _What was that song,_ he wondered, running through the beginning verses in his head. _It felt… familiar._

He couldn't believe Azura forced him to take her along; but, if he had to, he may as well train another tactician for the worst case scenario. _And she's good…_ he thought to himself, turning over everything he thought he knew about Azura. _Wasn't afraid to gamble on other lives to achieve her goal, and she foresaw all my counterarguments. I wonder…_

Robin dueled with his thoughts until sleep dragged him down into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm... not too happy with the ending, but I just had to push it out because I was getting sick of staring at the document.**

 **Throughout this story, we'll see Robin struggle with mental and physical limits/consequences. This chapter showed him like a god, but rest assured I'm not gonna go through this story ending every fight with "and robin wiped them out with his OP strength." No. Even though he _is_ powerful, he does have limits. He couldn't see them today because of his luck, but he will... And we'll try to explore the consequences of his actions in depth.**

 **Now, reviews! Thanks to all who left a comment, and thanks to the innumerable people who favorited this story and followed! It really motivates me to keep on pushing through.**

 **-Natzo: Oh for sure. Actually, we'll see him still try out tactics in coming chapters, but you'll always see his hesitance using other people. Maybe Azura can help...**

 **-L2X: Rude awakening? Uh, you bet! Robin might be a genius tactician, but he's an idiot when it comes to trying to keep others safe. He's torturing himself, and one day he'll come across a barrier he can't overcome by himself. Will it drive him crazy?**

 **-ggwpwf: GUESS WHO'S BACK BAY-BEEEEEE**

 **-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Oooooooh Lucina... I had the temptation to rush the story to reach her and the other children like Morgan (and another...), but I resisted. She + the other future children will provide a unique outlook on Robin, one he doesn't really know how to react to.**

 **Very well, that is all! I don't know when this story will be updated again (lol), but my next update is going to be for my Zelda story. After _that,_ I'll come back here to write and deliver Chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Not bad… for your first try," Robin said, moving his forces. "But you've left your right flank exposed."

"No, I have my Pegasus-" Azura began, before noticing pairs of archers and pegassi Robin had moved into position atop the mountain. "Ah, I see," she said with little emotion, recognizing her defeat.

Robin began packing up his tactical board. Unlike chess, his board allowed him to fashion different kinds of terrain, set rules for certain weather conditions, and overall give his simulations more realism. He even had collectable units to go with it! "Exactly. It's best to supplement your troops with many different kinds of specialties. That way, when something like that happens, you have a little leeway before things go bad."

Robin and Azura were holding their first strategy training together. True to his word, Robin had started his sessions the very next afternoon- even as the Shepherds trudged on towards Plegia. Right now the Shepherds were taking a breather while he and Azura practiced on a grassy knoll.

"Still," he continued, standing up. "I think you'll become a tactician the Shepherds can rely on when I eventually… take my leave."

Azura rose from her place on the ground as well. "Speaking like that might convince me to force you into bringing along the Shepherds whenever we attack…" she said, holding her pendant threateningly.

Robin raised an eyebrow, tucking his board into the supply caravan. "You know, I've thought about that for a few hours…" he began, leaning against the cart. He massaged his arm, where the knife had gone in about a day ago; his injuries had yet to fully heal, though he seemed to recover abnormally fast anyways. "Your song only stops me from acting: if I can't move, the Shepherds won't have their greatest asset, and I doubt you'd risk the Shepherds' lives because of me."

"I doubt that _you_ would allow the Shepherds to advance without you," Azura immediately retorted.

 _And there's the impasse we can't get over,_ Robin mulled. Throughout the day he had thought over how to beat Azura at her own game, but each time his thoughts arrived to the same conclusion. He shrugged. "I suppose we'll see… if the time ever arrives," he said, beginning to walk away. "Though I see you're not willing to risk their lives _just_ yet," he jabbed, "otherwise you'd have demanded they come already."

 _Kill her!_

Robin jolted and shook his head. _Why did I think that? That's not an option… Azura is a Shepherd, and furthermore she's Not. The. Enemy._

Azura caught up to him. "Robin, I think you misunderstand," Azura began. "I didn't make you bring the Shepherds because, for now, you seem… capable, more or less, on the battlefield." Robin smirked, clearing any questionable thoughts from his head. "But, if I ever see anything…" she stopped and grabbed Robin's arm so he'd face her.

"Then, I'll use this power again."

Robin met her gaze with his own. He cocked his head to the side. "Why are you taking this so personally? You barely know me. We've fought one battle together!" He raised his finger for emphasis. "And I pretty much did that by myself."

For the first time, the songstress seemed to show… vulnerability? Her stance relaxed slightly, and her hand unconsciously rose to her chest. "Once…" she began, "I… Well, you remind me of someone who also let their friends down… and went down a similar path. I couldn't save him, but…" At that, she seemed to regain her composure. "I won't make the same mistake again."

Robin's face remained emotionless, though his chest seemed to constrict somewhat. "Touching," he said dryly. "But I doubt this 'friend' of yours killed a member of a Royal family, so if you'll excuse me, I think I'll continue walking on my own path." With that, he turned and left.

Azura sighed. "You have no idea…"

* * *

Robin's fingers beat an unsteady rhythm against his thigh. Though his face retained its calm demeanor, his heart pumped heavily in his chest. Coming back to Plegia… it opened more wounds than he thought it would, but it was necessary if their fight with Valm was to end quickly.

Chrom didn't seem any better. His face had a grimace plastered on it, and his hand constantly drifted to Falchion. Robin could only imagine how he felt.

 _Still,_ he thought, breathing out slowly, _Plegia has a new king now. He'll probably be sane this time._ Just to be safe, he ran through all his contingency evacuation plans.

Plegia had only permitted a small band of them to speak to the King, so Robin had carefully handpicked Tharja, Frederick, and Libra to come along. He and Chrom both agreed Lissa and Sumia shouldn't attend, though Sumia required more persuasion than Lissa did. In any case, Robin had chosen Libra and Tharja because they knew the most about Plegia's surrounding land and its castle. Frederick, as Chrom's loyal bodyguard, also made sense. However, much to Robin's chagrin, Azura then decided to bring herself along, limiting his last choice.

 _With this group, escape shouldn't be too difficult…_ he mulled. _If I could have brought Gaius instead of Azura to open any locked doors I'd be happier, but I suppose it can't be helped…_

Suddenly, the doors to the entrance of the throne room opened. "Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

Robin nearly drew his sword at that voice. _No way…_ he thought, holding himself back.

"Aversa?!" Chrom scowled, his hand tightening on Falchion. "What…"

Aversa smirked as she slowly strutted down the stairs. "What can I say?" she asked, with an exaggerated shrug. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

Robin balled his hands and held them behind his back in an attempt to keep his composure. A tiny bolt of electricity ran between his knuckles, the small, temporary spell he painstakingly carved into the leather beginning to glow.

"Relax," someone whispered next to him.

Robin flicked his eyes to his side, recognizing Azura, before returning them to Aversa. "She as good as killed Emmeryn," he growled from the corner of his mouth back to Azura.

Chrom swallowed. "You… serve the new king, then? This… Validar?" Robin had to admire his restraint.

Aversa placed her hands on her hips. "I do," she said readily.

"Violence won't get us anywhere. We need these ships," Azura quickly whispered back to Robin as Aversa spoke.

"They say he worships Grima…" Frederick said warily, eyeing Aversa with open distrust.

Aversa seemed unfazed. "Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers." Her eyes quickly flicked to Robin before meeting Frederick's again. "My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time…" she sighed.

This time, Azura actually had to clamp a hand on Robin's arm before he could angrily retort. "Don't!" she hissed. "Do you think Chrom would want a scene?!"

Robin exhaled slowly, his face remaining an unreadable mask. He subtly shook his arm free from Azura's grasp, nodding imperceptibly.

Aversa continued. "But… my lord did keep order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but – Ah, here is my lord now!"

Aversa turned around, apparently hearing the footsteps of her king, who walked slowly down from the entrance to the throne room. Robin's eyes widened slightly, and he moved closer to Chrom.

A tall man, cloaked in the purple robes of the Grimleal, descended from the stairs. His dark, almost purple face was long and narrow, highlighted even more so by his goatee, and his black hair flowed down to his neck. His nails were long, like talons, and his eyes seemed shadowed. Though he adorned himself with much gold, from the circlet on his head to the rings on his fingers, Robin couldn't help but sense… something, emanating from within.

 _I could be paranoid… but…_

The King approached Chrom. "Ah, an honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, King Regnant of Plegia," he began, his voice silky. He extended his hand.

Chrom cautiously shook it. "The honor is mine, good king…" Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible we've met before some…"

"Oh ho! I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty," Validar quickly said, letting go of Chrom's hand. Validar then turned to Robin.

For a brief moment, Chrom's eyes met Robin's, and both seemed to know the other's thoughts: _he looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn!_

"And you must be Sir Robin," Validar said, extending his hand towards Robin.

Robin paused, letting the hand hang for a moment before taking it. "I see my reputation precedes me," he calmly said, gazing into the eyes of the king.

"Hah! The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! Especially after that incident in Valm…" They both let go. "And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes," Validar added, turning away. Chrom met Robin's gaze again.

 _But we killed him!_

 _I know, but the resemblance…!_

 _What should we do?_

"And… where are the Princess and Queen?" Validar inquired, looking to Chrom.

Chrom started. "Ah… our tactician insisted on keeping them with the main band of Shepherds," he began.

Robin rolled his eyes and interrupted. "I'm sure you can understand, especially with what happened over two years ago. Ylisse remains… cautious," he said. "I hope these discussions forge a new bond between the two nations, however."

Validar nodded in understanding. "Yes, simply terrible with the Mad King… You have my sincerest apologies."

Chrom shook his head. "Gangrel's actions do not embody all of Plegia. Their new king shouldn't have to apologize." Robin had to admire the diplomacy of the man. It seemed a bit of Emmeryn did make it to Chrom's head.

Validar seemed pleased at Chrom's words, though Robin still sensed something festered underneath the amicable surface of the man. "Thank you, sire. Now, let us get down to the negotiations," Validar said, leading them into the throne room.

Robin smiled and patted his coat down three times; a signal for Azura and the few Shepherds to be wary and on their guard. "Yes, let's."

As they climbed the stairs, Robin kept his eyes peeled for any sign of soldiers lurking in the shadows or on the banisters, but he couldn't see any.

 _Curious… Even Ylisse's castle isn't left unguarded inside… Why...?_

Validar sat on his throne while Aversa stood to his left side. "Now, Plegia can offer no soldiers, but we can provide 800 warships, and 200 transports," Aversa began.

"Additionally, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm," Validar added, directing the words to Chrom.

Robin and Chrom were taken aback. "That… is surprisingly generous of you, milord," Chrom sputtered. "We literally could not ask for more."

"You offer nearly all your assets…" Robin began, wary. "Wh-"

"I would give troops as well, of course," Validar interrupted. "But our army remains in shambles from the last war. I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our… commitment to the cause?"

Chrom and Robin looked at each other, briefly. _I don't trust him,_ Robin eyed.

Chrom frowned, but turned back to Validar. "Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar."

Validar shook his head, making a waving gesture with his hand. "The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I," Chrom returned.

"Then, if there's nothing else?" Robin jutted in. He was eager to leave as soon as possible. The lack of guards were making him… cautious, to say the least. "We must hurry back to Port Ferox to prepare."

Aversa stepped forward. "Oh, so soon? But my lord and I have one more introduction to make!"

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "…Yes? And who would that be?"

 _Hopefully they didn't bring Gangrel back from the dead with their Grimleal magic,_ Robin thought, shuddering at an ancient text he just remembered. The land of Grima was no stranger to Risen, after all.

Noiselessly, a man wearing a cloak astonishingly similar to Robin's appeared from the shadows on Validar's right hand side. His hood cloaked his face in darkness. Slowly, he moved until he was level with the throne, right next to Validar and directly across from Robin.

"Our hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia!" Validar proudly proclaimed, gesturing to the mysterious man.

The hierophant said nothing.

Robin felt something… wrong with this person, and yet something seemed so familiar about him… The cloak was obviously Grimleal like his own, and yet... it was _too_ similar.

"So…" Robin began, eager to get the meeting over with, "You must lead the people in worship?" He glanced to Aversa. "We were just… discussing religion earlier…"

Silence, but the tattoo on the back of Robin's hand began to burn intensely through his glove. He exhaled quickly through his nose and quickly drew his hands behind his back again, keeping a straight face at the same time and maintaining composure. He could hear Azura moving closer to him as well: no doubt her pendant informed her of something wrong.

"I'm sorry," Robin began anew, trying to keep his voice level. "Have I said something to offend you?"

Silence for another moment. Then, "…The heart… awakens. And blood begins to flow through it. And the blood… is strong," the man seemed to whisper to… himself?

"Were you speaking to me?" Robin asked, cocking his head. "Can I request you to raise your voice so I can hear?"

"Good hierophant," Frederick interrupted, "I would ask you lower your cowl." Robin and the rest of the Shepherds nodded. "In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

Something akin to a chuckle seemed to come from the man's hood, and Robin's tattoo burned even harsher. He dug his nails into his palm. "You are a long way from Ylisse, sir… But… very well…"

Slowly, the man raised both of his hands to his hood and deliberately unveiled his face. The Shepherds gasped.

"Is that better?" The man asked, wielding the same face as Robin. Stark black hair contrasted with his pale complexion, in the same unruly style Robin himself bore.

"What?!" Robin started, raising his hand and grabbing Thoron from within his cloak. _Exactly like me…_

"By the _gods!_ " Chrom cried, grasping Falchion.

The hierophant smirked. "My name is Robin. Oh- that was _your_ name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence…" He shrugged.

Validar turned to him, seemingly oblivious to the Shepherds reaction. "Why, that _is_ rather curious, now that you mention it… What are the odds?" He turned back to the Shepherds, a sinister smile spreading across his face. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom interrupted, holding up his hand. "What is the meaning of this?! Why do your hierophant and Robin-"

"Oh I'm afraid we've no time for such… trivial matters now, Your Highness," Aversa said, beginning to walk towards them. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and I'm sure you have a long, hard journey ahead…" She began to make ushering motions with her hands, guiding Chrom and the Shepherds out of the palace. "Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox," Aversa added as she began to close the doors. "This time of year, the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous…"

* * *

 _SLAM_

The doors had been shut, and Validar leaned back against the throne, his hand supporting his head. "He's… too powerful at this moment in time. You sensed it, right? 'The heart awakens…'"

The hierophant – Robin's doppelganger – placed the hood over his head. "Yes… he has awoken _my_ power a little. Perhaps enough to control… perhaps not." The hierophant seemed deep in thought. "A test, tonight Validar. You and I shall try to open the connection more, and convince your son of his place by my side."

"And if we can't?" Validar spat, annoyed. "Do you sense the power he wields already? And that girl… she should not exist!"

The hierophant chuckled before turning away. "Fear not, Validar. Though his strength avails him now, in time it will be his greatest weakness, for the bonds of his friends have begun to wither…" The hierophant began to walk away. "As for the girl… well, I have faith in myself- that Robin shall solve our problem himself."

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep. The hierophant dominated his thoughts, alongside Validar's confusingly generous donations.

 _Who was that man? How could he bear the same face…?_

Groaning, Robin got out of bed and put on his cloak. _Well, if I can't sleep, may as well train. I'll have to get used to fighting with an injury anyways,"_ he thought, massaging his arm. _An ambush could break out at any time._

Robin had chosen a campsite far from the main road of Plegia, where soldiers and rogues would be unlikely to wander. He had positioned the Shepherds at the entrance of a shallow valley, further hiding the light from their camp and their position. The only bad thing, he supposed, was that they were prone to an ambush, but the site was so remote Robin decided to take that risk.

He yawned, before pausing. _This might be a good opportunity to teach Azura… a lesson,_ he thought, a mischievous plan forming in his head. It would be a nice revenge for the trip to Plegia. Plus, since he had an apprentice, he may as well make the most of it and force her to come along! Robin grabbed Zulfiqar and walked outside into the pleasantly cool night air.

The moonlit camp ground was silent, save for a few snores here and there among tents. Robin could also make out a light or two moving in the far distance, at the edge of the camp. _Thank the gods no one decided to slack off night watch,_ he thought. _Though I guess that's not surprising, since we're in Plegia right now._

He arrived at Azura's tent. Her lance rested just inside, leaning against the supporting pole, and Robin could just make out Azura lying asleep on the bed, her pendant firmly grasped within her clenched fist, her breathing soft.

 _Heh… If I really wanted to scare her, I'd go over there and act like an assassin._ He could imagine it, Zulfiqar raised overhead, him shouting-

 _Your hand, suffocating-_

Robin jolted. He shook his head; that was the second time today he had a murderous thought. That definitely wasn't normal. _All these late-night activities probably aren't doing me a favor,_ he internally groaned, dragging a hand across his face. _But, now that I'm here…_

Silently, Robin drew Zulfiqar and held it to the side, making sure it was visible to Azura, before sharply rapping the tent pole and half-yelling, half-whispering:

" _Wake up Azura!"_

A small gasp, panicked eyes meeting Robin's cold gaze, scrambling to the lance- before she recognized it really _was_ Robin standing there, brandishing his sword. Her body remained tense, however.

"A tactician is _always_ prepared," Robin began coldly. He strolled into the tent and sheathed his sword, taking note of Azura's surprisingly modest nightgown, which starkly contrasted with her usual songstress attire. "Why isn't your weapon next to your bed?!" He pointed. "In any case, it's time to train."

Azura narrowed her eyes. "What was the point of waking me up like that?!" she snarled, a rare outburst for her.

Robin shrugged. "Oh, just a little lesson in… ah, preparedness. And a little revenge for me being forced to bring you along into the castle."

Azura scowled. "In any case, why would I need to be prepared in the _middle of the Shepherds camp_?! _"_ She sighed, before lowering her lance. "Why are you training at this time of night?"

Robin thought for a minute. He supposed he could tell her a lie, that he'd been up reviewing formations and wondered how Azura's style of fighting would work, or-

 _No,_ he thought. _I doubt Azura would fall for such a story…_ He needed Azura on his side so she could clearly see why his battle methods were the key to winning the war, and he wouldn't be doing any favors by telling white lies. His manipulation would have to be more subtle. _Here goes…_

"Truthfully, I couldn't sleep. That hierophant… well, I couldn't get him out of my thoughts. What better way to sleep than training to exhaustion?" he asked, folding his arms and looking away. _Good, a projection of vulnerability… An opening for her to help._

Azura paused, thinking. Then, "Hmmm… just one strategy session then… with the condition that we actually talk," she finished. Though there wasn't anything emotional in her voice, Robin could just imagine the hint of triumph she felt.

Robin cracked a smile. _Easy,_ he thought. "Well, I had something different in mind," he began, tapping Zulfiqar. He began to walk away. "Oh, and I'm serious about preparation. Next time, I might be more… aggressive." He turned and gave his most sinister looking smile.

Azura was unamused. "Tit for tat, tactician. You might find yourself a rude awakening in the future."

Robin grinned. "Sure! Good luck though, I barely sleep."

They stood apart in an open area of camp, the moonlight illuminating the land around them. The wind disturbed the sand and dirt, blowing the particles into the night air and threatening to pollute the water they had brought in open flasks. Azura stood at the ready, her lance held in both hands, while Robin lazily rested his sword on his shoulder. "First hit wins, alright?"

Azura nodded, before swiftly dashing in and swinging her lance towards Robin, who ducked. "Why are you worried about the hierophant?" she asked, gracefully turning to meet Robin's sword with her weapon.

 _Ah, this is the part where I open up I suppose,_ Robin thought. "Well, wouldn't you be curious about someone who shared your features and name _like a mirror?"_ He broke the contact, trying to sweep Azura's legs from beneath her.

Azura lithely sidestepped his sweep and backpedaled, her lance at the ready. "Well, not _everything._ Didn't you notice the lack of white hair?"

Robin jolted, offering an opening to Azura. She drove in with a flurry of jabs, which Robin seemed to barely parry in time. "Honestly, I forgot even _I_ had that. What do you think it could mean?"

Azura didn't reply, seemingly intent on breaking Robin's guard. Unfortunately for her, Robin began to learn her moves and smacked her lance away from his sword, with Azura nearly losing her grip. They both retreated. "I don't really know, Robin. But something dark stirs within Plegia…" Azura finally replied.

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly his head was pierced by a sharp pain and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

 _Robin… Heed me, Robin…!_

Azura saw Robin's guard drop and seized her opportunity, raising her lance to strike. However, her pendant flashed with a bright blue light, and she too paused, glancing down. "What…? What's wrong?" She looked up. "Robin?"

Robin opened his eyes, his gaze landing on a familiar figure right behind Azura. "Azura, get behind me!" he quickly yelled, lunging forward and pushing her back.

Standing in front of him was none other than Validar, King of Plegia. "…V-Validar?" Robin asked, struggling to keep his voice straight from the immense headache.

Silence for a moment. Then, "…Have you truly forgotten?" Validar asked, stroking his goatee.

Robin tightened his grip on Zulfiqar and settled into a battle stance. "I will give you only one warning, King of Plegia. Leave this camp, or face my wrath!"

Azura looked around, confused. "Robin? There's no one here… Are you alright?" She moved to try and position herself in front of Robin for a better look at him, but Robin pushed her back. "Don't move!" he whispered, a sheen of sweat shining on his brow.

Validar chuckled. "Foolish child, you cannot kill something from your mind… come, attack me!" Validar flourished, his arms outstretched.

Robin didn't hesitate. With swift accuracy, he dashed forward, cleaving Zulfiqar-

Through nothing. Validar simply disappeared and reappeared after Robin dashed through him.

Robin turned, gritting his teeth. The pain in his head seemed to multiply tenfold. "So…" he began, leaning on Zulfiqar. "You're in my head… calling… Augh!" The pain increased even more. "My _HEAD_!" Groaning, he collapsed onto the ground, Zulfiqar landing beside him.

"Robin!" Azura cried. She began to rush towards him in concern, but Robin raised his hand, imploring her to stay back.

"Vision… in my head…" he groaned weakly, trying to communicate. "Just… stay… alert…"

That seemed to drain Robin of all his energy, and he collapsed, semi-conscious, onto the ground.

 _Heh heh… Such arrogance!_ Validar sounded in his head.

 _Get out of my MIND!_ Robin snarled, and suddenly they were no longer on Plegia's hard topsoil, but in a dark abyss, standing on top of something that seemed miles deep.

Robin turned to see Validar contrasted against this backdrop of black: what he assumed to be some kind of mindscape. _If I recall, ancient Grimleal were rumored to have techniques like this… who…?_

"…Get out of my mind, you say?" Validar began, conjuring up a throne to sit on. "You dare take such a tone… with your own father?"

Robin flinched, jolted out of his musings by this claim. "…My what?"

Validar laughed menacingly. "You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood. You are to serve a glorious purpose!" He clenched his hands into fists. "Search deep in your heart… You already know it is your destiny."

Robin wanted, with all his might, to deny Validar's claims. It was too foolish, too coincidental, too illogical to be true. And yet… the words Validar spoke seemed to click in Robin's mind, like a missing puzzle piece finding its way back to a ruined mosaic. "No…" he began weakly. "Get… out… Get me out of here!" The pain in his head grew larger, and Robin fell to his knees.

 _This is my mind,_ he thought in pain. _So do something! Think him out of here!_ And yet, the pain in his head grew more and more.

Validar chuckled again. "Why do you resist us, Robin? Your rightful place is at _my_ side! Not… not wasting time with these doomed, weak servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the Fell Dragon!" Validar rose from his chair and began to walk purposefully towards Robin.

"No… They're… my friends!" Robin muttered, stumbling away.

"Friends you've all but _abandoned!"_ Validar spat. "You know they're weak. You know your power!"

"No… no…" Robin protested, his strength fading. He could feel something rising from within, something immensely old and powerful. And he knew – despite all his strength, despite all his training – he was powerless against such an ancient foe. "…help," he groaned, his instincts finally taking over. "Someone…"

Validar began to cackle maniacally. "Hah! The all-powerful Robin, begging for help? From whom, boy?!"

"-obin! Robin!" He could hear something coming through the darkness. " _You… are the ocean's…"_

Validar scowled and paused. "This _girl again!"_ he roared, clenching his hands. "Pah… no matter… in time, you will see the truth." Validar turned and began to walk away into the darkness. "And that is all it _will_ be- a matter of time."

" _the path is… yours to cliiimb…"_

Robin found himself on the ground, his body tensed beyond belief. He couldn't even open his eyes or mouth properly. His head rested on something decidedly _not_ dirt, and it was slightly elevated. Blearily, he tried to open his eyes, but only darkness surrounded him. "Help…" he groaned, his voice raw. "Help…"

"Robin! I don't know what happened, you just…"

"Az-Azura…?" Robin swallowed, his saliva burning his throat like lava. "I- I can't see… Help…"

"Just- Just open your eyes, Robin!" Azura said. He could feel some liquid washing over his forehead. "You'll be able to see then- You'll be fine!"

Robin felt… defiled, and vulnerable like nothing before. His own mind… his greatest ally, violated so easily by a man claiming to be his father. "Father," he groaned, remembering. "Validar… Father…"

"Y-you don't know what you're saying, there's-"

"What's the commoti- Robin! Are you all right?!"

"Lord Chrom! He needs a healer-"

Robin finally gained the strength to open his eyes. He gazed up, his face shadowed by a cascade of blue hair and his eyes meeting the concerned, amber gaze of a certain songstress. His head rested on her lap, and her flask lay next to her. "No… no… I'm sorry…" he began. "Just… water."

Hurriedly, Chrom grabbed the flask by Azura's side and brought it gently to Robin's lips. "What happened?" he asked as he poured the water.

Robin swallowed the liquid, which immediately soothed his irritated throat. His eyes couldn't seem to leave Azura's golden pools, however. "King Validar… he spoke to me in my mind… Said I was his… his son," he choked out, closing his eyes again. "My own mind…"

"…Is… is this true?" Chrom asked cautiously.

Robin opened his eyes, staring up at Azura's again. "I… I don't know…" He inhaled deeply. "I… it felt like there was a… a strange connection, between us." The wind tousled Azura's hair, sending strands flying across Robin's vision. She dabbed a damp cloth on Robin's forehead, moistened from the flask: that must have been what Robin felt earlier. "It felt like something in my mind was completed."

"Oh… oh _gods!_ So that hierophant doppelganger… Could he be the King's son as well? Are you… _twins,_ or something?" Chrom asked worriedly.

Robin didn't answer. His situation was finally sinking in: him, on the ground, nearing a breakdown, and lying on Azura's lap. He grabbed Azura's hand and moved it from his head. "…What happened, exactly?" he asked, trying to stand up. His strength, however, failed him. "Why do I feel so… tired?"

"…You collapsed face-down, and your body began to coil up," Azura began, placing the cloth to the side. Her face was deathly pale, but her words were clear and firm. "I rolled you over, but… your face shone with so much sweat, it was obvious you had some kind of fever. So I grabbed the flask and came to you," she finished. "My song brought you back, but the side effects… well, you already know." Robin did indeed remember the source of his repeated frustrations. "You're welcome, by the way."

Robin didn't answer. The entire situation was, frankly, mortifying. It was one thing to be brought to the medical tent because of forty Valmese soldiers; it was quite another thing to have someone turn his own mind against him.

"…You are yourself, before you are any man's son, Robin." Robin inhaled sharply, glancing towards Chrom."Remember that."

Suddenly, they heard shouting in the distance. "-ttack! Risen approaching!" They saw Frederick approaching them at breakneck speed.

Chrom intercepted Frederick as Azura helped Robin up, who had regained a little control over his body. "We posted sentries! How did they get this close?!" Chrom demanded, reaching for a non-existent Falchion by his side. It was only now did Robin realize Chrom was still in his nightclothes.

Frederick shook his head. "They made a stealthy approach, milord. I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they're learning our ways, or someone is commanding them…"

"Validar," croaked Robin, shaking off Azura. His stance was unsteady, but his strength was returning by the second. "This is his doing- I'm sure of it… How far are the Risen, Frederick? And from what position?" His tactician mind began working in overtime.

"A minute at most, Robin," Frederick said, turning. "They surround us and they have the higher ground. We must mobilize-"

"No!" Robin interrupted. "No… I have a plan, but the Shepherds need only to hold the Risen off at the entrance to the valley." _My only plan.._. "Don't worry about the ones surrounding you or the ones above you- I'll take care of them. Just focus on those that advance to you."

Nodding, Chrom and Frederick ran off towards the main camp area to rouse the Shepherds. "Azura, we-"

Robin heard a dull thud behind him. He turned, spying Azura collapsed on the ground. "Azura!" he stumbled over to her. "What-"

She was breathing, fortunately, but clearly knocked out cold. _Ah, the song…_ Robin thought. _Of course._ He'd never seen the side-effects firsthand, but he recalled nearly two years previously how she had to stay behind as the Shepherds took on Gangrel because of her song. _She can't use it limitlessly…_

Robin shook himself out of his reverie. Right now, he needed to find a way to beat the Risen. His gamble with the valley had unfortunately failed, and with his strength as it was now there was only one plan he could rely on. _I really hope this doesn't kill me…_ he thought desperately as he rummaged through his cloak. _Azura isn't ready to take over yet._

Slowly, he rose to his full height as he found what he was looking for: six ruffled papers. He began to cast off his cloak, before deciding to drape it over Azura's sprawled body. _Consider this my thanks._

Turning, he grabbed Zulfiqar and began to run deeper into the valley and farther away from the camp, clutching the papers with a death-like grip. He couldn't see or hear any Risen looming near the top ridges, but the moon did a poor job of lighting the entire area. "Elfire," Robin uttered, opening his hand. The runes he'd carved onto his glove began to glow, and a small flame sputtered in his palm, offering him some visibility. He'd have to make a new glove after this one burned up, unfortunately.

Ahead of him in the distance, a flock of crows began to coalesce together. _As if there weren't enough bad omens already,_ Robin groaned internally. _But this should be far enough._ He wouldn't need to go towards them.

He stopped and kneeled, tossing aside his ruined glove and placing three pages on the ground in a roughly triangular shape, him in the middle. _Ok, that's the grounding, now…_

"CAW! CAW! Are you lost? Or perhaps a lost _CAWS?_ Heh ha!"

Robin jumped, drawing Zulfiqar. The crows ahead of him had scattered, and in their place a few feet away stood a man dressed in the uniform of a Plegian dark mage. "What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" The man had stark white hair and a constant smile on his face. In fact, nearly everything about the man was pale; his skin, his hair, and his humor.

Robin said nothing. He couldn't complete his ritual with this mage in the way, so he settled into a battle stance.

As if sensing Robin's killing intent, the man held up both hands. "Woah, wait a second! I wanted to join your… CAWS!" The man doubled over, laughing. "Nya ha ha! But seriously, I do."

Robin cocked his head to the side. "A Plegian dark mage, helping us fight against Risen no doubt sent by the Plegian King himself? Why should I believe you?"

The man shrugged, his smile constant. "Who do you think commands these forces? Validar can't from his CAWstle. Oh, that was bad…"

Robin was unamused. The sorcerer hurriedly continued. "Listen, listen! One order, and all the Risen will be called off…" He raised his hand.

Robin dashed forward as fast as he could. Though slower than usual, he managed to surprise the mage and grab his arm, holding the points of Zulfiqar to his throat. "Idiot! You think I'll allow you to cast a spell like that?!" Robin growled, digging Zulfiqar a bit into the mage's throat.

"Oh! Nya ha ha ha ha! You really live up to your name, master tactician!" The sorcerer relaxed, letting Robin feel his arm go limp. "It's fine, I can order them to retreat right now without using my arm. Exstiter-"

"No!" hissed Robin, digging Zulfiqar a little deeper. "If you truly want to earn my trust, funnel the Risen to the entrance of the valley, and have them approach single file."

The sorcerer giggled. "Oh I see! You don't want to raise Validar's suspicion. Wow, you're really smart!" He cleared his throat "Movet convallis!"

Instantly, Robin could hear dozens of groans from all around, and he spied some red eyes slinking away. _To think they approached that silently… and trapped us!_ He cursed inside. His strategies would have to change and adapt for that. _But for now…_

He let go of the Plegian, but remained on guard. "Let's go. We'll back up the main band." He extended his hand towards the camp. "After you."

The mage drew a hand over his throat, collecting the dripping blood and examining it. "Hee hee! I always wanted a bloody death!" He moved past Robin. "So we're birds of a feather now, right?"

Robin didn't answer.

"…By the way, I'm Henry! Don't let the joking around fool ya- I've got a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Say, ever talk to a jester when-"

* * *

On their way back, Robin picked up the three pages he had placed purposefully on the ground. _Another day then,_ he thought grimly, stuffing them into his pant pockets. He also picked Azura up (quite literally) and dropped her off at her tent, deciding her bed would be better than the Plegian dirt. She was still unconscious, but with the main band of Shepherds preoccupied it would have to do for now.

* * *

By the time Henry and Robin made it to the Shepherds, the Risen force was essentially decimated. The zombies wouldn't do anything but stand around and wait for someone to kill them. "Frederick, what's the situation now?" Robin inquired, seeing the knight.

"They're all but defeated, Robin. Whatever you did worked," the man grunted, wiping sweat off his brow. He glanced towards Henry. "Friend?"

Robin nodded. "New member. His name's Henry. Spread the word."

Frederick nodded, before galloping off to inform the rest of the group not to kill the newcomer. "Nya ha ha! See, I told you!" Henry said gleefully. "Shame I couldn't kill some of them myself… then again, they're already dead! Ha ha!"

Robin walked over to Chrom, who was busy drawing Falchion out of a recently (doubly?) deceased Risen a few yards away. "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought they would never end!" He turned, beginning to walk towards Robin. "How is-"

 _*CRACK*_ A twig snapped from behind Chrom, and Robin's eyes widened. An assailant jumped from a bush behind the Exalt. "Chrom, NO!" He reached for Thoron inside his cloak- wait, where was his cloak? _No!_ Robin thought, his hands grasping thin air. _I left it on Azura!_

He reached for his sword, but he knew it was too late. Chrom himself had turned around from Robin's warning, but he couldn't raise Falchion in time. "Wh-!"

"Father, NO!"

* _CLANG*_ A sword met the assassins dagger and threw it aside. In response, the assassin backed up, trying to disappear into the night.

"Urk!"

With terrified eyes, the assassin looked down to his chest, where the double-edged Zulfiqar protruded from. Chrom's savior had given enough time for Robin to throw Zulfiqar directly into the man's chest. The assassin fell to the ground, dead.

Without warning, Robin grabbed Henry by the throat and threw him to the ground, placing a boot on the man's head. "Was this your plan all along?! Lull us into dropping our guard and killing our leader?!" Robin placed more pressure on Henry's face, prompting the dark mage to grab his ankle to try and alleviate the pressure.

"I never knew about the assassin! You gotta believe me!" Henry said in panic. "I only knew about Risen in my army! Validar didn't say anything about these folk!"

Robin growled. "I have half a mind to-"

"Enough, Robin! I believe him."

Robin quickly stepped off of Henry, walking towards his sword instead. "...Fine, Chrom," Robin growled, drawing his sword from the assassin with a sickening squelch. "But he's sharing tents with me tonight." He examined the body, making note of a certain tattoo on the man's cheek. _Grimleal… Definitely Validar._

"As long as you don't keep the camp awake," Chrom replied. Robin turned to him, staring at the savior- a woman. "…You called him Father," Robin said, pointing Zulfiqar at the dark haired girl. "Who are you?"

The woman, for her part, seemed taken aback. "D-Did I? Ah… er… Perhaps we might speak privately?" she asked, turning to Chrom.

"Yes, let's," Chrom replied. He looked squarely at Robin.

Robin held up his hands. "Far be it for me to stop a married man and an unknown woman from speaking privately," he said sardonically. "I'll try to keep Sumia occupied for a while, but I expect to hear everything I need," he finished, walking away. "You're with me, Henry. Get up."

* * *

Robin sat in front of camp, bored. He'd taken Henry back to his tent and… asked him a few more questions before ascertaining the truth. When he came back (with a furious Sumia), Chrom and Lucina were still talking! _Gods, if that really is Chrom's daughter, when did he even-_

Sighing, Robin got up and dusted himself off. "C'mon Sumia, let's get some answers now," he said.

"He loves me… he loves me not… he loves me…" Sumia recited, viciously ripping petals off an unfortunate flower. She didn't stop as the two began to move.

"Sorry- Chrom?" Robin inquired, getting close. He could see the girl crying in Chrom's arms, though they both seemed… happy?

"Hmm? Oh, Robin! What is it?" Chrom asked dreamily.

Robin sighed. "Listen… it's just- you two are out here alone, and this girl is crying in your arms. This is how rumors come to be." He rubbed the back of his head as Sumia approached. "He loves me… he loves me not…" she continued to mutter.

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Er, Sumia? Why in the gods' names are you shredding those poor flowers?"

"Chrom," Robin said warningly. He really didn't want to deal with a raging Sumia this late in the night- or was it early in the morning now?

Chrom looked to the girl. "Can we tell her, Lucina?"

"Of course," the girl- Lucina replied.

 _Lucina? That's… well, Chrom's daughter's name!_ Robin recoiled. _What-_

"Lucina?" Sumia heard, tossing aside the flowers. "But wait, that's-"

"This is going to be something of a shock, Sumia, but… ah, I'll just say it. This girl- she's Marth, the masked man. And… she's also our daughter, Lucina."

 _What?_

"…What?" asked Sumia, folding her arms.

"It's true mo- Sumia. I'm your daughter," Lucina spoke up. "Look closely and see for yourself." Cautiously, Lucina approached Sumia and pointed to her eye.

"Y-your eye! It has the Brand!" Sumia said in shock.

At this point, Robin was far too confused. He decided to simply let everything play out and piece things together himself.

"Yes… The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom replied, walking forward and placing a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Do you see now?"

"This… no, no, no, I do NOT see!" Sumia said agitatedly. "This doesn't make any sense! Wait, is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!"

"Peace, Sumia," Chrom said, moving to embrace her.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe," Lucina continued. "I… I am her from another time… From a time that is yet to be."

"You mean… the future?" Sumia asked, relinquishing Chrom.

 _The future…_ Robin thought in confusion. _I wouldn't believe it, but… the Brand, and her claim as Chrom's daughter… plus that sword!_

"Yes, more than ten years hence," Lucina said, "After history takes a dark and most destructive turn…"

"…Why? What happens in the future?" Robin finally spoke up.

Lucina shook her head. "The Fell Dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope… Death everywhere…"

"Chrom? …Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!" Robin asked, dumbfounded.

"…Yes," Lucina whispered, playing with her hands.

Robin couldn't believe it. After all his training and isolation, they'll die anyways? "…I… have nothing to say," he sputtered. "It's a tale that beggars belief, and yet… the Brand, the sword you wield… that's Falchion, isn't it?"

Lucina nodded. "Father's blade and mine are one, tactician." She turned to Chrom, pausing. "It was… it was all I had left of you."

Chrom drew her into another embrace. "There is only one Falchion, Robin. I believe her."

Robin didn't say anything. "…And yet, though we all supposedly die, you're still here. There must be hope, then?"

Lucina nodded. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation, she devised a ritual. It-"

"Allows one to return to the past? Alter events already written?" Robin preemptively asked. "In my years of study, I came across one such manuscript, torn beyond recognition. I could just make out those words…" He drew a hand across his face. "I assumed it to be a hoax."

Lucina shook her head. "It's true, tactician. I made the journey with others, but… we became separated."

Throughout all this, Sumia had remained silent. "…Are you really my daughter?" she asked tentatively.

Surprised, Lucina turned back to her mother. "Yes. I swear on my life."

Sumia cautiously approached her. "You grow up… er, that is, grew up to be so strong… So beautiful."

"Thank you… Sumia," Lucina replied, bowing her head.

"…You don't want to call me Mother?" Sumia asked, hurt coloring her voice.

"I… well, I thought you might mind," Lucina said in shock, glancing back up.

At that, Sumia enveloped her daughter in a massive hug. "Of course not, Lucina! I love you more than anything in the world," she said, beginning to cry.

Lucina too began to cry. "Oh... oh Mother! I've missed you so much!"

"I am so proud of you…" Sumia replied, finally breaking down.

"Mother… I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

* * *

Robin sat on his cot, twiddling his thumbs. _Future… gods._ Lucina's story, alongside his… father's revelation, kept him up, even though the rest of the camp had fallen asleep. Henry snored on a cot on the other side of the tent. They thankfully had an abundance of cots in the supply caravan, enough for Henry and Lucina to have their own.

 _Tomorrow, I'll interrogate Lucina,_ Robin finally decided. If she really did come from the future, there was a good chance she knew the battles that lay ahead and what happened in them. _Invaluable knowledge…_

Suddenly, a shadow filled his doorway. Quickly Robin grabbed Zulfiqar by his side and moved to intercept- before recognizing Azura's blue hair illuminated by the moonlight, wearing his tactician coat. He sighed. "Awake already?"

Azura approached, and Robin scooted to the edge of the bed and draped his legs over the side so he was sitting. Azura sat to his left side, a respectable gap between them. "How long…?"

"A few hours… you missed a lot, actually," Robin said. "To start, that guy," Robin pointed to Henry, "is Henry. New recruit, he was the one that was commanding those Risen."

Azura nodded. "And he's sleeping here because…?"

Robin shrugged. "Oh, just to be safe. I think he's alright, but then an assassin jumped Chrom and I thought he might have had something to do with it… So he's here for now."

Azura turned to him. "Assassin? Who?"

Robin shrugged again. "From a tattoo on his cheek, I'd assume Grimleal. I'd also assume he was sent by Validar." Robin turned to her, gazing into those captivatingly beautiful, golden eyes. "Also, we found Chrom's daughter from the future."

Azura scoffed. "If that's your sense of humor, I understand why you're always brooding,"

Robin snorted. "As if… she's from a future where Grima was resurrected, and where he destroyed the land," Robin said, turning away. "Then there was a heartfelt family reunion. She also mentioned coming along with others… Could those be children of Shepherds as well?" Robin groaned, scratching his head. "Problems upon problems."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Azura slowly took off Robin's coat and handed it to him. "…Thank you for the coat," she said.

Robin shook his head, his face heating up. "No… no, I… I should be thanking you," Robin finally said. "I don't know what Validar would have done if you weren't there." His eyes met hers again. "Thank you, truly."

Azura seemed taken aback, but she quickly hid her surprise. "…You're quite welcome," she said, smiling. It was a rare break in her emotional armor, something Robin appreciated.

They sat for a few seconds, keeping eye contact, before Robin finally shook himself out of his reverie and stood up. "Er… I hope you'll stay on as my apprentice," Robin began, draping his coat over a cot stand. "I… might be in need of the help," he admitted.

Azura stood up, continuing to smile. "Of course, Robin."

Robin sighed in relief. "That's… good. To be honest, I'm not sure what's going to happen now, now that I know Validar has some kind of access to my mind… I might relocate my tent permanently next to yours." He extended his hand towards the entrance. "Please, you must be tired, so I'll talk as we walk."

Azura nodded, still smiling, and both moved into the cool night air. "…I'm glad you're finally opening up, Robin," Azura said as they began to head back.

Robin shrugged. "A lot's changed tonight, Azura. My closest ally was destroyed," he tapped his skull, "and my tactics placed the entire Shepherds in danger. I almost used my secret weapon too," he said, causing Azura to look up sharply. "What?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, Henry came at just the right moment to stop me… I'll save them for you to see another time."

Azura nodded slowly. "…Does this mean you'll allow the Shepherds to fight alongside you, now?"

Robin snorted. "No. Chrom was almost assassinated tonight, and he was fighting mindless zombies! No, the danger will lay with me," he concluded. "…But I probably won't argue when you want to come along now," he relented.

Azura laughed, a beautiful ripple of sound that echoed within Robin's ears. "Oh, how gracious of you," she said sardonically.

Robin cracked a smile. "Don't push your luck," he said, trying to maintain a straight face. "I'm still stronger than you!"

"But I can siiiiiing," Azura retorted, showing off her pendant. Robin rolled his eyes, but he nevertheless chuckled. "Gods, it must really be late if we're talking together like this," he said, smiling.

"Or perhaps it's a sign of changing times," Azura replied. They had arrived at her tent. She turned, her eyes illuminated by the moon above. "Good night, Robin. Safe dreams."

Robin nodded, captivated again by her eyes. _Gods, even if it's late, control yourself!_ Robin thought to himself. He coughed, glancing into her tent. "Ah, I see you fetched you lance," he said, nodding his head. "Sorry I couldn't bring that as well," he said, looking back.

Azura shook her head. "I understand. At least I didn't wake up with a mouthful of dirt," she said humorously. Robin chuckled. "Well, always be prepared," he said, winking. "I can't sleep tonight, so you might be in for a rude awakening this morning."

"As if," she scoffed. The expression on her face was so different from what he was used to Robin actually laughed, the first real laugh he could remember for nearly two years. "Heh… Good night, Azura," he said, finally tearing himself away from her gaze.

He took his leave, walking away with those golden pools of light imprinted on his mind.

* * *

Validar collapsed in his throne, the hierophant standing rigidly by his side. "We barely broke through his mind… and even then, we were thwarted by that _DAMNED GIRL!"_ He slammed his fist into the throne. "This is not what you saw!"

The hierophant didn't answer. Validar continued. "Furthermore, he DEFEATED OUR AMBUSH and DESTROYED THE RISEN!" he roared. "How?!"

"…Naga…" the hierophant breathed. "She must have used that ritual… And those children!" Swiftly, the hierophant turned to Validar. "Fear not, Validar. Naga's meddling has altered the current of the river… but all rivers flow to the sea." The hierophant began to walk away. "Though she attempts to alter time itself, all shall bow before me… Grima, the Fell Dragon."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, I'm back! College sucks, nothing new. I hope you like this chapter, I made it really long and just kept writing and writing and writing until I came to what I thought was the natural end. Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews, and any suggestions/compliments would be welcome!**

 **Speaking of reviews:**

 **-Natzo: Yeah, Robin's argument is kinda just the stubbornness of a man who is determined that his way is always right. Azura and life is here to wake him up... Thanks for the review!**

 **-L2X: Excellent point that I didn't really think about when writing the previous chapter. I hope the reasoning I added in the beginning helped though! Thanks for the review!**

 **-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm looking forwards to Walhart too, plus I reaaally want to introduce Morgan (and 1 other :-)) soon!**

 **-N-Lorin: Thanks for the review! I hope I can continue to live up to your expectations!**

 **-Matt Cyr: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I suppose Robin did technically fail in that regard, but I think he's logical enough to think "aight, the Shepherds can take on 3 people by themselves" so he counted that as a victory in his book. Also, even though Fates did say Azura's necklace was keyed to Anankos (I'll reveal what path she came from in the future of this story so no spoilers yet) I decided to change it and say her pendant fit any "evil divine dragon" because it was convenient for awakening! Makes sense in my mind too, since the pendant is a dragonstone and only reacted to evil Anankos.**

 **-PrometheusDark: Hey, thanks for the review! Yeah, I think Azura was my favorite character in Fates, and I just kept imagining her interactions with Robin and what they'd be like! Also, manakete Robin _does_ sound interesting... might be something I look at in the future :)**

 **Thanks for all the people who followed and favorited as well, means so much to me!**

 **That's all I got, I'm super tired and I have to study for a cell biology test from scrap... Y'all know the drill: wait half a year and BAM new chapter :) see ya then!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The wind tousled Robin's black hair as he sat on the bow of the ship, enjoying the salty breeze flowing across his face. It had been nearly a week since they set out, and the scouts Robin had sent to measure the Valmese strength had just returned. He was grateful that the Ylissean fleet at least matched the Valmese ship for ship, but… Well, on the other hand the Valmese troops still vastly outnumbered them.

"Ok… Our vessels are half-full, at best," Robin murmured to himself, eyes closed. He found whispering out loud helped stimulate his mind when it was stuck. "On the other hand, the Valmese ship is packed head to tail with soldiers… Now, how do I defeat them without truly engaging?" he asked, visualizing every scenario he could think of in his head. "Perhaps with the-"

His ears picked up the sounds of someone approaching. After that assassin nearly killed Chrom a week ago, Robin dedicated more time to honing his senses to try and prevent such a thing from happening ever again. As a result, he found his ears were beginning to match certain footsteps with a specific person coming if he truly concentrated, even without seeing them.

 _Light, not heavy. Purposeful, but steady and relaxed. Hardly a noise… it's either Maribelle or Azura_ he concluded, waiting until the person addressed him to turn.

"How are you today, Robin?" Azura asked, sitting beside him. He shifted, giving more space to her on the bow of the boat and placing a respectable distance between them.

"Whatever the pendant says today, Azura," Robin began, feigning annoyance at her question. _Please leave._ Ever since he'd realized his growing feelings for Azura, he'd purposefully gone out of his way to have very little interaction with her. Unfortunately, it seemed Azura was determined not to let him get away so easily.

She remained silent, letting Robin rethink his words. The shame built within him, but his will remained unbroken as he extrapolated what Azura wanted him to do. _Nope. Not going to apologize. The farther away, the better. The farther away, the bet-_

"Well, right now it's telling me you're worried," she finally answered. Robin opened his eyes and turned to meet hers. "But it won't tell me how you've been sleeping, or if you've been bothered by Validar recently. The bags under your eyes can tell me that themselves," she finished, tilting her head. Strands of her blue hair caught Robin's eye as they were blown about by the breeze. "Do you want to discuss that?"

He exhaled slowly. It had been a while since he and Azura spoke outside of strategy lessons and sparring exercises… _Perhaps a little more emotion to keep her placid and believing I can be "fixed,"_ Robin coldly calculated in his head. His chest constricted at the thought, but his mind was made up. "I…" he began, raising his eyes to Azura's. He hesitated again, seeing her beautiful, golden eyes sparkling knowingly in the sunlight and reflecting the sea within them. But he had to keep moving forward. "I've been staying awake at night, strengthening my mind. Trying to keep… keep him out," he said haltingly.

"…Keep going," Azura whispered, placing her hand on Robin's. It felt… comforting.

…

He quickly withdrew his hand from underneath however, slightly shaken at his own feeling of need for such a naturally human, loving action. _I'll have to rectify my feelings further,_ he obsessed, refusing to dwell on his emotions. Azura didn't seem fazed, placing her hand back on her lap. "He… well, obviously he can't get into my mind just yet," Robin continued, looking out to the ocean. "But I can hear him, especially when I sleep. When I'm… most vulnerable.

"Not every day, maybe just twice in the past week. But… I am cautious. If he ever controls me… well, that's why we have our strategy sessions, right?" He turned back, letting a small smile appear on his face. "And why I've moved your quarters next to mine."

Azura nodded, thinking and staring out at the sea. Unconsciously, Robin found himself admiring the way the breeze blew her hair back, and how her eyes shone with fierce determination for… something. Fortunately, he caught himself and turned away, determined to change the subject. "Speaking of strategy lessons… let's see if you can come up with a good idea for the coming fight."

She turned, shifting her body so she faced Robin and he her. "The Valmese fleet matches our own ship for ship: meaning, approximately 800 warships, and 200 transports. Following?" Robin began. She nodded.

He continued. "However, their ships are full to the brim with soldiers, while ours are, at best, half full. The quandary, then, is how best to engage without losing too many soldiers. We do, after all, need to invade his land immediately after." He sat back, arms folded behind his head as he watched Azura think.

"…Hmm…" she exhaled, biting her lip unconsciously. Robin began to play with some rope lying beside him, waiting for her suggestion. "…Why even engage? Why not just head around it?"

Robin nodded. "I like how you're beginning to think outside the box, Azura. However, with nearly a thousand ships to our name, it's not so simple. We could turn now, but their scouts would know soon enough. An engagement is inevitable."

Azura nodded, slipping back into thought. Robin tied a noose with his rope, trapping his thumb in place and stretching the rope taut between both hands before throwing it aside and looking up. "…Tough, isn't it?" he said, leaning forwards. Azura didn't answer.

"…Remember, we have _200 transports,"_ he began, trying to prompt her on the right path. "They're not transporting soldiers, for one. That's the warships. Ergo…"

"Something with the supplies, then," Azura finished, glancing up. Robin nodded. "But-"

"It's ok, I've already created the beginnings of a plan in my head," Robin said, getting up. "But until the Khans and Chrom meet, I'll keep it inside," he tapped his temple. He began to walk away, letting Azura get up on her own. "Have a pleasant day, Azura."

Unfortunately, it seemed Azura ignored his hint and chose to follow instead. He stopped, turning to her. "Is there anything else, Azura?" he asked coldly, slipping a tinge of annoyance into his voice.

"We've been on this ship for nearly a week, Robin, and in all that time I have not seen you speak to another Shepherd. Let us talk now," she said, allowing a smile to cross her own face.

Frankly, Robin was taken aback. Not only was Azura smiling, but she had asked him to… talk? "Azura, there's no need to talk. We have nothing to discuss, and frankly I associate enough with you as is," he began, allowing cold logic to dictate his words. "I have no wish to be friends with you," _Lie_ "nor with any of the other Shepherds," _Lie_ "because then everyone would annoy me and try to convince me to let them fight!" _True._ His face was a perfect, emotionless mask; he hoped he had enough control to fool the pendant.

Evidently he did, for Azura's smile fell and she began to scold Robin. "Robin, keeping your emotions bottled up inside without speaking to _anyone_ about them brings nothing but disaster. Trust me, I know." She held up a hand, silencing Robin and continuing forcefully. "I have said it before, and Naga knows I'll say it again: the people around you care greatly about you, and your path will only bring ruin upon yourself and the people I know you care about," she finished, folding her arms.

Robin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really did _not_ need more Azura in his life. Though he would never admit it, her words had a certain sway over him that wasn't due to the pendant, and that was dangerous for his ultimate goal. "Azura… I'm just going to say no and ignore you. Tag along if you want, but don't be surprised if I don't answer anything you say." With that, Robin turned and began to walk away. "I'm speaking with Lucina now. She and I have much to discuss."

* * *

"Ah, Sir Robin! And… Lady Azura? Please, sit down."

Robin sat across from Lucina at the mess hall, Azura sitting beside him. "Azura is fine, Lucina," Azura replied steadily, smiling at her. Lucina gave a hesitating smile back as Robin coughed into his hand. "It's Robin. No need for the 'sir,'" he bluntly stated. "Now, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind…"

Lucina began to fiddle with the remaining food on her plate. "Ah… I was afraid of this…" she began, refusing to make eye contact with Robin. "Though Naga sent us to change the future, I fear of changing the… wrong things," she said. "So there are many questions I do not wish to answer."

Robin nodded. "Understandable, though frustrating. But, let's start anyways. First, do you remember any upcoming battles? Specifically, how I got past this blockade in your future?"

Lucina shook her head. "…No. I was too young, so I only heard intermittent stories. However… I know of some locations where battles will be fought, and perhaps if I concentrate I might be able to recall some casualties… but as of now I am drawing a blank. As for this… blockade," here she paused, thinking. "I suppose it would do you no harm to know this… And it's really all I remember anyways. This is where your reputation truly began to flourish… though I see it has spread far before this event too," she finished, looking Robin in the eye. "The Annihilator. Hell-Raiser. Death. I've heard all this and more."

Robin chuckled. "Interesting indeed… But at least your answer implied we all would make it through this blockade. A relief. But- How did you come across these names? I doubt castle messengers would carry that to and fro," he began, adopting a more casual position.

"Your… reputation preceded you, Robin," Lucina said slowly.

"Yeah but still, I doubt any random stranger in your apocalyptic world would herald you with stories like these of the Ylissean tactician. Not when there are more memorable heroes like your father and mother at least," Robin said. "Something must have prompted them. Do you remember anything? Anything constant, like the environment or certain people, whenever these stories were told?" Robin hoped this long shot would give him what he wanted to hear.

Lucina looked confused as she thought. "Well, this is quite a strange line of questioning… I suppose whenever they saw Mor-" Immediately she snapped her mouth shut.

Robin smiled. "Mor…gan?" He ventured, taking a stab in the dark. Immediately he noticed Lucina grow a shade paler, and fear shone in her eyes as they flickered from Robin to Azura. "Ah… another child from the future I gather? Or at the very least, they're somehow related to me," Robin concluded, leaning back with a smile. "Thank you, for that."

"Robin, I think-" Azura began, before Robin held up a hand to silence her.

"No more questions today," Lucina said quickly, standing up. "I fear I have said too much now." She walked away, leaving Robin sighing. "Oh well. It's not too urgent anyways," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Robin, it was cruel to manipulate Lucina like that," Azura scolded, irritation coloring her voice. "Clearly she does not wish to discuss matters like this trivially." She moved to follow Lucina, letting Robin sit alone in the mess hall.

Robin snorted. _Morgan could be my long lost sister, brother, mother, daughter, or son,_ he thought, watching Azura's receding back. _It's quite the generic name. A bit like Robin I suppose in that regard… But in any case, nearly nothing consequential was gained from that, though I at least proved successful in alienating Lucina from me,_ he finished, standing up and moving away. _Perhaps Chrom can draw more from her now._

* * *

"Lucina!" Azura called after her, catching up. "Wait just a moment!"

Lucina halted, turning to face Azura. "Azura? What-"

"I felt I should apologize for Robin's actions," Azura began. "He…" She stopped. What could she even say? That Robin wasn't thinking straight, that Robin didn't want to talk to anyone, that Robin probably wanted to die a martyr because he failed to save her aunt? "Whatever Robin may say to you or do to you, he does it because he truly believes it's the best for everyone," she finished lamely.

"That is not an acceptable reason to manipulate his comrades," Lucina said, folding her arms.

Azura sighed. "No… No it is not. I… That is, we, the Shepherds, want him to change. However…" She sighed again. "Oftentimes it proves frustrating. Robin clearly needs support, yet every day he continues to push himself farther on his mad path."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Azura finally shook herself out of her thoughts. "Forgive me. I only wished to apologize for Robin's behavior. Though his tactical genius is invaluable… he is difficult to deal with," she finished, turning away.

 _I'm so close, I know it,_ she thought as she headed back to the mess hall. _He talks a bit more every day, and seems more open to me fighting by his side… perhaps open enough to allow the Shepherds to fight with him._

She came to the mess hall, which was predictably empty. _Of course he'd leave,_ Azura said, huffing. _Slow progress indeed… But I cannot give up._

* * *

Robin sat at the bow of the ship again, this time in the presence of Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Lucina. They wished to discuss the following battle, and Robin needed to share his plans. Right now, they waited for the Khans to arrive.

"You know… Ok, I know I ought to be grateful that the Plegians delivered us this fleet as promised, but it's my first time on such a large vessel," Chrom began, facing the others. "And I never fancied myself as a sea captain… Even after a week, my legs-"

"This is my first voyage as well, Father," Lucina answered, turning to him. "In my time, all ships were destroyed… Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."

Robin stirred from his thoughts as both Khans appeared from below decks. He waved them over. Then scowled as he saw Azura shadowing them.

"Lucina… something I've been meaning to ask…" Chrom began, smiling at his daughter. "After you stopped Emm's assassination… Why didn't you stay with us?"

Lucina looked conflicted. "I… felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary, so I sought to divert events only directly related to Grima's return."

Lissa chimed in. "Hey, so wait- what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?"

Lucina made a grimace as the Khans sat down a bit further away and Azura came to stand next to Robin. "He would have been… gravely wounded. And those wounds would then play a part in the tragedies to come," she finished grimly.

"Whoa! Good thing you changed things, huh?" Lissa beamed, smiling at her niece.

"If indeed they have changed," Lucina replied sadly. "The river of time seems to favor its original course, always. Take the Exalt's death… I stalled it, yes, but in the end I was not able to prevent it."

Robin's chest constricted, and he lowered his head. _Again, my failure makes its presence known,_ he thought bitterly. _I may as well have brought Lucina's future to her on a silver platter._

"…You did what you could," Chrom replied, conscious of his friend nearby.

"I was so certain it was over!" Lucina continued, allowing her frustration to show. "I thought I saved the world! But time simply found another way back," she continued bitterly. "Perhaps the task is simply too great… Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over-"

"Don't," Chrom interrupted. "You did your best. And you saved me, after all!" Chrom reassured his daughter.

"…I understand, Lucina," Robin said quietly, glancing up at the time traveler. "Perhaps more than you know…"

"All I know is that nothing is certain anymore," she continued, looking away. "Another could take your life, Father. Time might find a way, gods forbid it," she wiped away the beginnings of tears from her eyes.

Something in her voice prompted Chrom. "…Do you know how I die?" he asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lucina paused, before shaking her head. "Only rumors… I was told you fell in a great battle, fighting to sway destiny itself… Only to be murdered—betrayed, by someone dear to you."

Robin looked up sharply at this information, but a ringing pain echoed throughout his head. "Nngh!" he groaned, placing a hand to his temple.

"Robin?" Chrom asked, noticing his friend's distress. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine Chrom," Robin said quickly, moving to stand. "Don't worry about me." He waved away Azura and Lissa as well. "You especially, Azura. I'm fine. How about we discuss the plan now?" he asked, gesturing for the Khans to come closer. Chrom nodded.

When everyone had gathered, Robin began. "Frederick, your scouts reported to me that the Valmese fleet matches our own, more or less, but they have about double the number of troops. Is that correct?"

Frederick nodded. "If we attempt a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered," the knight said grimly, folding his hands behind his back.

"Even so, we have little choice but to try," Flavia interrupted. "Plegia had no men to spare, but-"

"Thank you, Khan Flavia, but I was just getting to that," Robin interrupted coolly. Flavia grunted, but let Robin continue. "You may notice our ships looking more full than usual. Well, half of them are anyways. The other half are empty, save for a few oil barrels."

He looked around, meeting everyone's confused gaze save for Azura's. "We have no catapults to launch these barrels onto the opposing ships… however, my plan is simple: set our own ships on fire, and ram them into the enemy," he concluded.

Silence for a moment. Then, barking laughter from Khan Basilio. "Well, I know better than to question Robin, ha! Especially with that kind of plan… Let's just hope you've cooked up a foolproof plan, and not us instead," he finished, grinning from ear to ear.

"For this to work, however, we must disrupt their chain of command," Robin continued. "The Valmese are proud warriors, so their lead ship and general will be easily identifiable. I'll take my own ship, board theirs, kill their general, and send a signal to set the other ships on fire while you all wait-"

"No, Robin," Chrom growled, interrupting the tactician's plan. "You're not going alone, _again._ Gods know the last time you nearly killed yourself."

"But I didn't," Robin snarled in reply. "And this is no different. Probably easier, in fact, since I can simply swim away-"

"Oh yes, with all those Valmese archers firing into the water too!" Chrom replied, silencing Robin.

"Ok, I'll just chuck myself off the side of the boat and use Elwind to propel myself away from their range," Robin replied, folding his arms. "And yes, I ran that by Miriel who said theoretically it would work. And my own studies-"

Chrom pinched the bridge of his nose. "Theory is _not enough_ for a fight we Shepherds can win together. So, as Exalt-"

"Chrom, just trust me, I-"

" _Trust you?!_ After what you've pulled recently, I only trust the basics of your plan!"

"I'm making sure no one dies in this war, what else do you want me to do? Think of baby Lucina, waiting for you-"

"That was a low blow and you know it, Robin. The fact is that-"

"Chrom! Robin!"

Both turned to Azura, the person who interrupted. "Clearly neither of you seem willing to move on this issue," she began, "so let us compromise. I shall go with Robin," he scowled, "While Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds follow a ways behind in a different ship. If Robin needs help, you'll be within reach. And _I'll_ be sure to give the signal," she finished, gazing back and forth expectedly.

Robin didn't say a word; that was, after all, her initial deal with him. Chrom, however, seemed to need more convincing. "Why not let the Shepherds fight?! We've done so little since the war started anyways-"

" _Because of me_!" Robin finally snapped. "I go out of my way to keep everyone safe, far more than any other tactician in the _history_ of the world to do so, and yet you continue to insist on fighting! WHY?!"

Silence from everyone.

"You're our friend, Robin," Chrom finally said, as if it were self-evident. "No one should carry such a burden alone."

Robin couldn't take it any longer. _Two years. Two years I've spent trying to make them forget, and yet they continue to feel for me,_ he thought, vaguely aware of himself storming past everyone and yelling that the attack was happening tomorrow, whether they were prepared or not. _What more can I do? If I die, and a part of them dies with me too… Have I still succeeded? Or have I made matters worse?_

* * *

He made his way to his quarters and shut his door. _And of course Validar tries to enter my mind again today,_ he thought, lying down on his bed and closing his eyes. The pain grew within Robin's head.

… _kill…_

 _Think of one thing, Robin,_ he thought to himself, trying to fortify his mind against the… thinggrowing inside him. _Zulfiqar. It's nicks and grooves, its engravings, its-_

… _Kill…_

 _The hilt, how it feels in my hands, the double-edged ends, the-_

… _LET ME FREE…!_

"Augh!" Robin groaned again, rolling onto his side. This attack was worse than the last two… perhaps because of his unbalanced emotional state. _Ok, Zulfiqar isn't working. How about-_

… _RoBiN…_

The twisted voice flitted in and out of his mind. That deep, ancient threat bubbled within him again, and Robin felt fear. This… This was not Validar's doing alone. This was something far more powerful.

"Robin? Robin, can I come in?" A familiar voice sounded outside his door. _Of course Azura wants to keep talking,_ Robin thought in annoyance. Yet suddenly the thing rising inside him seemed to… retreat? _Is it… afraid of Azura?_

"Robin, if you don't open the door, I'll-"

She needn't have bothered to finish that sentence, as Robin threw open the door with a scowl on his face and a hand to his head. "What now, Azura? The attack is tomorrow, and-"

In response, she held up her pendant, which was pulsating extremely quickly. "Right now, you're extremely unstable, and I'd wager from your appearance that Validar is trying to exploit that and infiltrate your mind again," she examined, pushing past him into his room. "So let me help."

Robin closed the door, dumbfounded. "…You're… really annoying," he finally spat out, refusing to acknowledge the feeling of gratitude growing within.

Azura smiled, flashing her pendant again. "And yet, contrary to expectations, you've calmed down a bit already since I've arrived," she said victoriously. "So clearly I am doing something right, whether you like it or not."

Robin balled his hands into fists, but he couldn't deny what she said. How could he, when she had that pendant? "…What did they decide?" he asked, choosing to ignore her words. He sat on his bed while she sat at his desk, facing him.

She shrugged. "They're coming, whether you like it or not," she began. "Chrom ordered it."

Robin groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Just perfect. I'll have to use my Replicates to keep them safe," he said, rising and moving to his desk.

"Replicates?" Azura questioned, peering over at the papers Robin had begun to shuffle through.

"Hmm… one of the techniques I perfected. The downside is they draw power from… well, me," he said grimly, extracting a page from underneath the clutter. "But it shouldn't be too much of a problem. You'll see tomorrow." He moved back to his bed, carefully tucking the page into the folds of his robes.

Azura didn't look pleased at his response. "You could just let them fight anyways. They-"

"No," Robin growled. "They'll die."

"You don't know that."

"Lucina is evident of that," Robin said in resignation.

"Yet she came back, to _change_ that future," Azura quickly countered. "If we assume you were like this in her future, by extension you might have caused their deaths with your philosophy."

That shut Robin up. He hadn't considered _he'd_ be the one to bring their downfall. "That's- No, impossible," he began, shaking his head. "Lucina even said Chrom was murdered _in battle,_ which is not something I would let him do."

"Or perhaps he fell in battle _because_ you told him not to," Azura said quietly, intently examining her pendant. "Chrom—and really, the Shepherds—are not the kind of people to sit back and let someone else handle everything. It's not unrealistic to assume he died trying to follow you."

Robin sat, silent. He was forced to acknowledge the possibility Azura raised, however much it soured his mouth. "…No… No, Chrom was murdered by someone dear to him," Robin realized, glancing back up. "Not because I prevented him from fighting. In fa-." He froze. His mind was beginning to make the connections, however faint they were. "…No… Did… Did _I_ kill Chrom?" He looked at Azura in horror.

In response, Azura shook her head. "You could never. You don't even let him fight, and yet you think you killed him? It doesn't make sense."

"…Unless… Validar really _can_ control me," Robin concluded, burying his face in his hands again. "I… I don't have any proof…" He stood up and shook his head. "Yes. I don't have any proof Validar can do that yet. He can only _influence_ me at the moment, but control may be beyond his abilities." He began to pace back and forth. "So I shouldn't worry about this yet… Not until I know for certain." Still, the thought was troubling to say the least. Perhaps-

"No one in the Shepherds would allow you to kill Chrom," Azura reassured him. "You could try even now, and I doubt you'd have enough strength to take all of us on."

Robin didn't look to certain. "…Yeah… Let's just focus on the attack tomorrow," he finally said, changing the subject. He turned to Azura. "I've already conveyed orders to the pilots of the other ships; when they see my signal, they'll set a course for the Valmese fleet, light the oil barrels, and swim away to another ship waiting to pick them up. All we need to do is take down the commander, and I can send the signal."

Azura nodded, standing up. "In time, I hope you willingly let us fight besides you," she said, "and that you finally forgive yourself for Emmeryn."

Robin chuckled, though there was no humor behind it. "You heard Lucina. The Exalt's death happened because of me, and thus brought her future closer to realization. I can't-"

"You remind me of an old friend," Azura suddenly interrupted, sitting back down. Robin too sat down on his bed. "He blamed himself for the death of his king and the kidnapping of his prince, and it eventually cost him his life."

Robin stared into Azura's eyes, which were filled with sadness and downcast. "...And, like you, when the prince eventually found his way back and forgave him, he never believed it. He continued on his path, and his last act was saving his prince from certain death by sacrificing himself." She finally met Robin's eyes. "A noble end, true, but he threw away his life needlessly. I think he wished for death," her eyes flickered away, recalling another time. "…Yes…He kept Corrin from falling… but I'm certain there were other ways," she whispered to herself.

Silence for a moment as she reminisced and as Robin thought. Then, "Ah, forgive me. I lost myself for a moment… But I pray you don't follow his path," she finally finished, getting back up.

"…Why?" Robin quietly asked.

She froze. "Why… what?"

"…Why does everyone care?" he whispered, looking into his hands. "I push, and I push, and I keep pushing everyone away… And then Chrom goes and says something like that!" his voice broke, and he was shocked how close he was to tears. "And now, you as well. It would be far easier for everyone to forget me…"

He rose sharply, disgusted with himself for showing so much vulnerability. He opened the door. "Good-bye, Azura."

"Robin, I-"

" _Good-bye,_ Azura."

Silence for a moment as Azura looked over at Robin, her amber eyes taking in a man struggling to find his way. "Robin, please. Just- Just talk to _someone._ It doesn't need to be me, we-"

"Lea- Augh!"

He clutched his head in anguish, inhaling sharply. _Not now, not now._ It seemed the thing within had gained enough confidence to push again, even with Azura present. "Az- Ah, gods!" _Never been this bad before,_ he thought in panic, hastily shutting the door behind him. _Seems Validar—or whatever is inside me—senses its opportunity._

"Robin! What-"

He held up a finger to silence her, before clutching his head in pain. Azura's pendant throbbed ceaselessly.

Robin felt Azura place a hand on his shoulder. _Instinctual, most likely wishing to help,_ he thought unconsciously, the analytical part of his mind working overtime. _Too much connection. Must correct,_ he obsessed. And yet almost immediately after her touch, his head began to clear. The monster inside receded a bit, and he let out a shaky breath. _It really is afraid of Azura… I didn't believe it before, but now…_

"…Robin?"

Slowly, Robin guided her hand from his shoulder and just… held it within his own, right hand extended. "It's… afraid of you, I think," he let out a trembling laugh. "Imagine that. Not me, a man who can wipe out a small army, but you. Probably because of that song."

Azura said nothing, choosing instead to sit beside Robin. "…That's… good, then. I never realized…"

Robin breathed slowly, deeply, feeling the thing inside retreat even more. "…Tell me more, about the land you came from," he asked, conscious of her hand within his.

Azura started, before relaxing a bit. "I suppose, after that last story, it would be foolish of you to believe I lived in Regna Ferox my entire life... However, I do not think you will believe my story."

Robin chuckled, before wincing in pain as the monster within pressed a bit against his defenses. "Ah… I always had my suspicions, however vague they were. That's not a Feroxi style of clothing, for one, and that pendant… nothing in this land even matches it."

Another wave of pain racked his body, and he bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. "AH!... Actually… tell it another time. For now… as loathe as I am to ask… please, just stay with me…?" he asked. He felt the thing inside retreat even further as Azura gave his hand a light squeeze.

"…Of course."

 _Here I am… Another failure of a person,_ Robin thought. _Can't even handle my own brain by myself… Yet this time, it doesn't feel so bad… Perhaps, Azura's words have truth to them… Perhaps the Shepherds will be fine this time..._

He didn't know when he fell unconscious, nor did he know when Azura had quietly slipped away to her own room, a smile flitting across her content face.

* * *

"One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave, or very stupid… Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done!" the Valmese commander roared to his troops, who replied in kind.

Robin stood at the front of a warship, the Shepherds waiting behind him. The Valmese fleet had come into view, and Robin's plan was in full swing. _Though Azura convinced me to allow the Shepherds to come this time, like hell I'm going to really let them fight_. He took out the sheet of paper he'd stuffed into his jacket the night before, placing it on the ground in front of him.

He examined the document, making sure to take his ring and middle fingers on both hands and hold them to his thumbs, extending his pinky and index fingers out, before rotating his right hand below his left and clicking his wrists together. "Takrar!" he barked, and instantly he felt his energy being drained from him as four other Robins emerged from his body. Energy literally seeped from Robin's body, forming the emotionless, soulless clones he had dubbed "Replicates," and he kneeled on the ground, catching his breath.

The rest of the Shepherds watched in awe. _As they should. This ancient technique was nigh impossible to decipher,_ Robin thought victoriously, stumbling to his feet breathlessly. Azura stood a few paces away, watching worriedly.

Turning, Robin gestured with his hands, and the four Robin's took their places on the port and starboard sides of the ship, two on each side, each gripping an ethereal Zulfiqar. Their blank faces conveyed no emotion, and they faced outwards, towards the sea. _They should be able to handle most threats,_ Robin reassured himself, perching on the dragon-like figurehead. No more than a few meters away, the Valmese command unit began to push forward; two ships flanking the left and right sides of Robin's ship, and the commander's ship aiming to ram the front.

"Ignorant pup!" The commander spat, projecting his voice all the way to Robin, who lounged and played with Zulfiqar. "These seas are _my_ home, and soon they will be your grave!"

Robin sighed. "Another Valmese general told me a similar thing a week ago," he yelled back, rising to his feet as the ship drew closer. "And his entire unit met their end at _my_ hand alone. Your fleet won't be spared."

The head ship was clearly heading for a ram, so Robin turned and walked back to the Shepherds, who fidgeted with anticipation. "Listen- On my signal, you all have to jump into the water and swim to the Ylissean fleet behind. Understand?" he asked, gesturing with Zulfiqar.

Chrom stepped forward. "Don't worry. When the time comes, we'll follow."

Robin nodded. "And when you get to the ship, take cover below decks… There'll probably be debris flying all around-" he stumbled suddenly as the head ship crashed into the front of their own. He could also see the two other ships draw parallel and begin to lower boarding ramps. "This is it, then. Stay behind the clones! Azura's your tactician for now!" he barked out his orders, rushing forward and boarding the lead ship.

He made quick work of the troops clustering on the front of the enemy ship, even in his weakened state with the Replicates constantly draining his energy. Oh, the Valmese definitely landed some hits here and there, and he was certain a few old wounds had reopened, but his ferocity with Zulfiqar and skill with magic was unmatched. Before long, Robin stood in front of the commander, covered with blood (his?) and baring his teeth in anger. He could feel the Replicates making short work of many other Valmese troops, as weak as they were compared to him.

The commander, for his part, seemed unfazed Robin had shredded his troops. "Hmph… I should have realized Ylisse's tactician would be the only one crazy enough to charge a Valmese fleet with one ship… Do you really think taking me down will end this blockade? Strike me down, and ten others will take my place! You cannot win!" With that, the man charged Robin.

Robin would have met the man's javelin with Zulfiqar, but an intense wave of pain washed over his body, and he barely rolled out of the way in time. _Damn… One of the Replicates must have died…_ As host, his body felt every single thing the Replicates were subject to… including death. Robin quickly glanced over to the Ylissean ship and saw the starboard side being pushed heavily, with the last wisps of one of his Replicates fading away. _Oh gods… I hope Azura remembers enough tactics until I-_

He didn't have time to finish that thought, barely raising Zulfiqar in time to block the commander's next strike, which pushed him back. Robin grunted in pain; something was definitely broken- perhaps a few things actually.

"Ha! I suppose my troops were too much for you alone to handle, tactician?!" the commander roared cockily, driving his spear forward. Robin dove out of the way again as another wave of immense pain wracked his body- _Another Replicate down, probably the remaining starboard one,_ he thought analytically. He shifted his gaze onto the battle for a moment- the port side was nearly clear, but for some reason he couldn't make out any Shepherds near the starboard side. _Please gods,_ he thought in panic, rolling out of the way of another attack, _don't let anyone die!_ He needed to stop that flank, and fast. Perhaps-

"Gahk!"

In his worry, he missed the commander chucking his javelin in his direction. The metal end protruded from his left shoulder, making Robin drop Thoron. _What- No, not like this!_

"You have lost!" the man roared, rushing towards Robin. "DIE!"

 _Shink_

Silence. Robin withdrew the serrated tips of Zulfiqar from the man's throat- the same area all Valmese heavy knights had their weakness. The commander had gotten too cocky.

 _Gods… that hurt,_ Robin gasped, holding the spear, sawing most of the protruding part with his sword but leaving most of it in to minimize blood loss. _Not now, though. Must… start fire!_

Groaning, Robin rushed as fast as he could back to the Ylissean ship. His body was on fire- and the Replicates simply made things worse with their phantom injuries. "CHROM!" Robin roared at the top of his hoarse voice. "JUMP NOW!" He hoped to gods the rest were still alive.

He needn't have worried. As he gazed out onto the battle, he could make out Azura leading the charge against the last Valmese soldier, his two remaining Replicates surrounded by enemy bodies and blocking the man's sole escape. With a valiant cry, Azura drove her spear into the mage's robes before pushing him to the Replicates, who made short work of what remained.

Chrom, after hearing Robin's cry, was already beginning to direct the other Shepherds off the ship. _Thank Naga, no casualties on our side,_ Robin thought gratefully, gazing meticulously over the battlefield. _Now, to send the signal._

He met Azura's eyes, who looked at his wound worryingly. Robin made a shooing gesture with his working arm, before turning to the oil barrels on deck and extracting a tome from within his cloak. "…Arcfire!" he roared, chucking a large fire ball in front of the barrels. Additionally, he raised Zulfiqar skywards. "Thunder!" he roared, launching a bright bolt of light into the sky, clearly visible even in the afternoon sun. With that, he jumped from the ship, the explosion driving the air from his lungs and pushing him farther than he had anticipated.

The icy water shocked him, driving whatever air he had left from his chest. Additionally, his left shoulder was little more than dead weight-no feeling whatsoever. Even so, Robin doggedly made his way to the waiting ship and worried Shepherds. _I will not die now. I promised. I will not die now. I promised._ That was his mantra. Breath after breath grew more and more difficult, until it seemed like he was drinking more water than breathing air, but eventually he felt the hands of his comrades hauling him up onto the deck.

"Robin! Gods, that shoulder… Someone get Lissa!" He could make out Chrom above him.

"Augh… I told you to get below decks!" Robin gasped angrily. He heaved seawater from his lungs, waving away help. "Get below decks, NOW! Then I'll let you fix me up!" he ordered, rising to his shaky feet. He began to push the Shepherds below decks with whatever strength he had left.

"Oh gods… the sea itself is on fire…" he heard Lissa breathe as he ushered them below. Robin slammed the door as the last Shepherd found their way below, thinking he'd be the only one above deck. He breathed deeply.

"It worked…" he heard Azura say next to him. He jolted. "Azura, get below decks now! I don't want you to hear-"

"Hear what?" she asked in curiosity. Robin shook his head, simply grabbing Azura by the arm and-

Found himself on the floor of the deck, with Azura's spear digging into his neck. "I go, where you go," she snarled. Robin was taken aback by her display. For someone so normally reserved, she could really be intimidating when she wanted to. "So if you go underneath, I will too."

Robin sighed, moving her spear away and slowly rising to his feet. He dropped Zulfiqar and stumbled to the bow of the boat. "…Suit yourself, Azura…. I didn't want you to hear… that."

…Screams of thousands of soldiers floated across the water to them. It was as Lissa said- the entire sea seemed ablaze. Though the remaining 500 Ylissean boats were safe from harm, not a single Valmese vessel was spared from the fire. The wall of heat seemed to stretch for ages, and within…

Robin closed his eyes. He could hear men crying for their mothers, others begging for mercy. Still splashes from sailors who had a few wits about them… only for them to realize the water itself was on fire, assisted by the oil floating on top.

He grasped his hands tightly behind his back, inhaling sharply at the pain emanating from his shoulder. _A necessary measure. Simple tactics, really. As long as Ylisse and the Shepherds live, my job is finished…_

He heard Azura move closer. "…I see…" she muttered, her eyes on the wall of fire. "You knew, when you first proposed this strategy… you knew the enemy would not die quickly at all."

Robin nodded his head, slowly, calculatingly. "…Yes… But, we suffered no casualties. That is the burden a tactician has to carry," he said, turning to Azura. "I noticed you pushed the port side first. Why is that?"

"Your replicates were making quick work of the Valmese, and portside they had fewer troops," she answered easily. "I focused the weaker side first, before meeting the rest head on."

Robin nodded, a massive wave of pain entering his body. He groaned, falling to his knees as Azura caught him worriedly. "Ah… that'll be my last two Replicates dying… That was horrible," he groaned, clutching his side as he trembled.

"You can feel what the Replicates feel?!" she asked in alarm. "Then-"

"Yes… I felt every cut, jab, and blow, and eventually I felt my starboard side Replicates dying first, which in turn caused this wound," he pointed to the remnants of the spear in his shoulder, which was still oozing blood, "which led me to believe you all had either died, or pushed portside first. Thankfully, no casualties."

He stood, allowing Azura to carry him to the door leading below decks. "You know…" she began, "you spared the rest of the Shepherds this… from hearing this," she finally said. "Why? Don't you want to push them away? Because this could definitely help."

Robin chuckled humorlessly. "I do… and yet, this seemed too cruel, even for them… It seemed natural to protect them from this."

Azura smiled. "I see. You care for them, so much so that there are things even you cannot do to justify your ultimate goal," she analyzed, opening and closing the door quickly to spare the rest of the Shepherds the noise. "You may say you want them to forget about you, to not mourn you when you die, but deep down I realize… there's a limit to how cold you can grow, and how much you can subject them to."

Robin groaned in defeat. "I… I cannot argue against what you say," he said in resignation. "If I were heartless enough, I could finish this war far easier my way… Yet, especially after today's battle, where everyone seemed to emerge unscathed, I fear-"

"Except for you, dumbhead!" A voice blurted into his ear. Robin winced. "Hi, Lissa," he said. "I got stabbed again."

Azura lead him to the makeshift infirmary, where Robin gratefully laid down. "Honestly, Robin, you're the biggest idiot on this ship," Lissa fretted, handing him a vulnerary. He downed it eagerly, wincing as it began to do its work. "Well, at least- OW!" He glared at Azura, who had yanked the spear from his shoulder and began to apply pressure to his gaping wound.

"Now, now, don't cry," Lissa teased, heading over with a healing staff. "This one, at least, missed most of your key arteries and veins. Shouldn't take long to heal." She whistled, however, as she saw all the other open wounds on Robin. "Well… all of this might take a while to heal."

Robin sighed, massaging his head. "So be it. We have about another week until Valm, right? I should be combat ready by then." Lissa shrugged, finishing her once-over with her staff. "Well, all you need now is rest, so I'll leave you alone for a few hours," she said, handing him one last vulnerary and some water. "So make sure you actually sleep, idiot!" With that, she left the room, no doubt to look at the minor injuries the rest of the Shepherds probably suffered.

Azura made to follow, but Robin quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait… Why don't we… discuss your tactics on the battlefield today?" Robin quickly asked. Azura could hear the subtle question underneath, Robin's voice carrying a small, pleading request: _Please stay?_ "Also… my head hurts."

"…Of course," Azura answered, taking his hand and smiling. _Progress indeed..._

* * *

"AH! W-Where am I? W-Who-?"

"Calm down! It's me, your brother!"

"B-Brother? I don't remember- Nngh!"

"Woah, woah! It'll be alright Morgan… just stay calm-"

"H-How do you know my name?!"

"...I'm… your brother… Morgan, what do you remember?"

"I-… er, well, j-just my Father I think..."

"…I see… what did he look like?"

"Uh… well, he had black hair, a face kind of like mine. Uh… he was great at tactics… um… Ow, my head."

"It's alright, Morgan. We'll find Father. But right now, we need to leave. Hurry! Did you hit your head? Is that why it's hurting?!"

"No, I'll be ok…"

"Alright."

"…"

"…"

"You're… my brother?"

"…Yes. I am."

"How come I don't remember you?"

"…I don't know, Morgan. I don't know."

"…Ok… I trust you…"

"Then we need to head out. Now."

"…Alright. W-What's your name? I… I must have forgotten."

"…Shigure."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, a chapter so quickly after my last, Zelda one?! Well, it _is_ summer vacation... Though I'm going to lay out a disclaimer and say it'll probably be a while before my next update... Who knows though, who knows! Hope you all liked this chapter, cause I had a lot of fun writing it and letting my imagination roam free! And that ending though?! I really am cruel... Well, with that, on to the reviews. Thanks also to the people who followed and favorited as well!**

 **-L2X: Interestingly, I viewed Lucina as only a way for Robin to get tactically sound advice from the future. I never really considered what she could bring emotionally to the table... Definitely gonna re-examine that idea in the future though, especially around the part where she almost kills him!**

 **-PrometheusDark: Ah, interesting isn't it? It's actually quite hard for me to balance when he's manipulating, and when he's genuine, but in essence your theory is pretty much correct: the more he manipulates, the more he ends up growing closer _because_ he opens up so much! In a way, you could consider it Azura's way of manipulation! Hope you stay tuned for a resolution to all the other details I've dropped haphazardly in my chapters, like that white hair thingy :)**

 **-Guest: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

 **-Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Robin's emotional state is veeery vulnerable around this time, which would cause him to flip flop between mental extremes even more so were it not for Azura. I too cannot wait to see what's in store for best tactician and songstress :)**

 **Well, that seems to be all. Again, idk when this'll be updated, but hopefully not too long! Hope you guys have enough interest to see this story to the very end!**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
